Red Cherry Blossom
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: 9/14/10 has been re-written as 'Sakura of the Akatsuki:Red Cherry Blossom' please go to that one instead of this crappy verison!
1. Chapter 1: The Akatsuki Hime

**QueenVamp- Hello, it's another story! And its Naruto!**

**Insane Vampire- We love Naruto**

**Summary: Sakura is the only child of Akatsuki leader, Pein, and Akatsuki member Konan. She lived with them for most of her life, but when Orochimaru attacks they send their daughter to the Hidden Leaf Village, for safe keeping.**

**Oh and everyone is twelve in this story and Itachi just joined the Akatsuki. Okay I decided that Sakura needed a last name so I came up with Kurosu. It means "black master" and Sakura is from the Akatsuki so I think it fits.**

* * *

**~X~Pein~X~**

I waited outside of the operation room, head in hands.

I couldn't believe that I, an S-class murder, was actually going to become a father. Me of all people! Well I was told my father felt the same way about me, but he'd turned out a good father...mostly.

Yet at the same time I was proud, for two reasons. One, I loved Konan and two with my child I was maintaining my stand as leader of the Akatsuki.

A very powerful group of ninja who where at the top of the Great Nation's most wanted list.

_What if my son won't fallow in my footsteps? What if he betrays us in the end? _I sighed, tiredly. _Well, betrayal runs in the family._

My thoughts where cut short by Konan's scream. I jumped out of my chair and crossed the clean, white floors of the hospital waiting room. But sadly a nurse stopped me.

"No. Sorry sir, but you can't come in." My hands balled into fists. I wished I could use my kekkie genkai on her, but then who would deliver Konan's...our baby?

The nurse smiled at me and motioned for me to go back to my seat. "She won't be long."

Reluctantly, I sat down again. This was a civilian village, no ninja lived here. But as extra precautions Konan and I left our capes and slashed headbands at the base, seven miles away. A few other Akatsuki members where here too.

Hidan, the Jashin follower, who'd come to look for a new sacrifice. And Tobi, the newest member whom Konan just adored, came along to offer support and he wanted to see the baby.

Tobi looked at me. "Leader-sama, you look pale~" He giggled at his joke. I groaned and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I'm always pale, Tobi. Now could you shut up?" I growled glaring a hole in the floor.

"Sorry.....Konan-chan will be okay." I smirked. Of course, Konan would be okay. She was the strongest kunoichi I knew. All the sudden a doctor came out. Tobi and I rushed forward for the news.

The doctor smiled, her wizened face scrunched. "Congratulations, you have a strong, baby girl." Tobi danced around like an idiot and I stayed frozen.

A girl? But I had wanted a boy; someone to take over the Akatsuki when I was gone.

The doctor motioned me in and I stepped into Konan's room.

Konan sat proudly in the hospital bed, clutching a pink blanketed infant to her body. Her midnight blue hair was pulled into a bun off her sweaty forehead and her blue eyes sparkled.

She saw me and gave a reassuring smile. She knew my wanting for a boy. She was the only true person who understood me; it's cheesy but true, so true.

"Pein, come see her." She whispered. All the nurses filed out of the room, giving me a shy glance and giggled as they ran out. I took a step forward then walked around Konan's bed. When I looked down at the infant I almost gasped.

I found myself lost in a sweet heart shaped face. Huge blue eyes, Konan's eyes, studied me intently. Locks of pink hair hung over her forehead. Also she was pale, albino like me; although her cheeks were flushed a pink. She smiled and then fell asleep.

Suddenly I laughed. "Her hair is pink." I fingered a strand of the oddly colored hair and Konan laughed too. "Are you sure she's mine?" I was half-joking, but Konan smacked my shoulder with all the strength she could muster.

"Well, she's albino like you and she drains all my energy so she's yours." Konan smirked.

I watched the sleeping child. My child. I wanted to hold her, but how should I ask? "You want to hold her don't you?" Konan asked. She sat up a little more and held the pink haired baby out to me.

I reached out slowly and held the warm baby to my body. I dentally rocked her and moved the pink hair off her forehead. _How could orange and blue make pink? _I wondered to myself.

"What should we call her?" Konan asked. I studied my small face and then glanced at her hair color again.

"My little cherry blossom, how about Sakura?" Konan smiled, then nodded.

"Sakura of the Akatsuki, daughter of Pein and Konan, leaders of the Akatsuki." She said the title to herself then smiled brighter. "I like it."

**~~~~Twelve years later~~~~**

**~X~Naruto~X~**

I sat alone in the back of the classroom, where no one else ever sit. I was a loner in my class. Most of my classmates chattered away and the very popular Sasuke Uchiha, my self-proclaimed rival, was surrounded by his fan-club.

The classroom door opened and Iruka-sensei walk in.

"Class," The kids became quite. Iruka-sensei was using 'the tone', which probably meant there was going to be a test. I groaned. "We have a new student today."

The Hokage then stepped in. His old, wrinkled hand rested on a young girl's shoulder, almost like he was using her as a guide into the room.

The girl kept her face even and started strait at Iruka-sensei, giving everyone a side view of her face. But I could tell she was beautiful. She had long pink hair pale, thin and tall. She wore a red dress, trimmed with white and black leggings. Then finally deep set midnight blue eyes; so dark, like you could fall into them.

**(QueenVamp- I wanted her to have some connection to Konan.)**

Everyone was quiet. Ino Yamanaka, a chatter-box and the leader of the Sasuke fan-club, looked lethal; like she might kill the beautiful new girl. I was just sitting silently in awe.

"This is...um what's your name?" Iruka-sensei asked. She bit her lip then turned to face the class. Then I caught sight of the right side of her face; a deep red gash, which glazed her lower jaw. A few people gasped.

"My name is Sakura Kurosu, I'm twelve. And I got this scar when I wasn't paying attention during my training session." She said as a matter-of-faculty. I almost laughed.

"Okay," The Hakage said. "Any questions," Lean arms shot up in the air, waving calling for the Hakage's attention. "Ino."

The petty blond stood from her chair. "What village do you come from?" She demanded

"I never lived in one of the Hidden Villages. It's what my family does." Sakura answered.

"Hn, Hinata."

"Um, what abilities do you, um, have?" The shy bluenette, Hinata Hyuga, asked.

Sakura pursed her lips and smiled. "My mother said I was a very skilled healer, so I think I might have a future as a medic-nin."

"Sasuke," I turned in my seat to see Sasuke, the quiet kid who kept to himself, lower his raised hand.

"What clan do you come from?" He asked. Sakura's expression went blank. Then she smiled warmly at Sasuke, and I swear to this day that Sasuke had blushed.

"That I cannot tell you," She said, secretly. The Hokage was about to say something but then all heck broke loose. The fan-girls all stood from their seats and glared at her.

"How could you not answer Sasuke-sempai's question!?" Ino yelled, happy to have a reason to hate the girl. I rolled my eyes and put my cheek on my fist.

Sakura looked at them all for a moment then broke out laughing. "My mother says it's the ones who chase the boys that are the weakest." Iruka-sensei and the Hokage cracked up and I snickered, careful not to let the fan-girls see.

The girls sat in their seats. Their pride bruised.

Then Sakura turned to Sasuke again still with a cheerful voice. "Sorry I won't be joining your fan-club, Sasuke-kun." He nodded and returned to in sulking.

After the big scene in class Sakura was assigned to sit next me. Iruka-sensei had smiled and I shot him the death glare. He was probably watching my face when Sakura entered the room.

What was worse, we didn't talk, not a word- although I wanted to say something. I had just stared at her through class trying to find something to say. She'd kept her face emotionless and her eyes on Iruka-sensei, almost like she was thinking of something else. When the bell rang for lunch Sakura jumped almost a foot in the air.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Um, it's the bell." Ino said, flipping back her blond ponytail. "Don't you know anything?"

"I never went to a school before." She muttered as Ino walked away. I stood from my chair, about to say something, but she darted off towards Hinata Hyuga. "Your name is Hinata, right?" She asked when she standing next to her.

"Um, yes..." Hyuga looked a little shocked to see the new girl speaking to her.

"Do you mind showing me around? Please?" She added like Hinata would say no. I almost rolled my eyes.

Then Hinata smiled. "Sure." They looped arms and walked out like they were best friends.

**~X~Sakura~X~**

After Hinata and I left The Academy, or as I'd like to call it 'my own personal hell', we started walking to the Hyuga estate.

Hinata was quiet and by the way she always looked longingly at other groups of friends, I could tell she didn't have many friends. One of the few reasons I had chosen her.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Hinata's meek voice asked, without stuttering. I decided to help her get over that as long as she helped me learn my way around the village.

"Hn, no. They won't mind." I said reassuringly. We walked onward.

**_Of course, our parents wouldn't mind._** My Inner yelled. **_They dumped us here until they found a new place to move the Akatsuki after the crazy, snake-man attacked us! We were told to have fun and do what we wanted, as long as we stay out of trouble._**

_But until then the newly recruited Itachi Uchiha would be watching after us._ I reminded her. She rolled her eyes, and then gave me a Chester cat smile.

**_He's hot. You had to admit;_** **_long dark hair and piercing red eyes. _**

I remember when I'd first met my bodyguard, a few months ago.

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

I stood proudly at my mother's side, wearing my very own Akatsuki's jacket and bamboo hat.

Father glared, viciously with his silver-ringed eyes at the teenager who dared to enter our base. I was ready to attack at any moment, kunai within reach, but mom was holding me back.

"Why in the name of Jashin are you here boy?!" Hidan growled, he had just gotten back from a mission and wasn't in the best of moods. Father shot him a warning glare, then turned back to the raven haired teen.

"He's quite the looker wouldn't you say?" My mother whispered. I giggled and muttered my agreement.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I wish to join you." Before father could ask what he could do, the boy answered. "I am the last of the Uchiha clan. My parents, my family, and friends were killed in our village."

"Hmm, maybe we could make use of you. Sakura? Come here." Father called me forward, not taking his eyes off Itachi. I looked up at my mother, but she just smiled and nodded for me to listen.

I leapt off the giant hand and landed promptly at father's side. I removed my hat and let my pink hair tumble down my shoulders. "Yes, father?" I fixed my eyes on the new recruit.

"Itachi, this is Sakura." I smiled at Itachi as he stared at me. "She'll be showing you around."

Deidara laughed, loud and obnoxious. "Yeah! And if you mess up, she'll kill you, hmm." The rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

"Don't under estimate her because she's a child. **She's** **leader-sama's daughter**." Zetsu said, with a rare hint of respect. I smiled with pride at his comment.

"Don't put a foot out of line, Itachi." my father warned.

**~~~~Flashback Over~~~~**

I smiled to myself. Then someone rounded the corner and smashed into me. Hinata gasped in shock. I fell to the ground and the other person landed on top of me.

I sat up and was about to yell then I saw it was a boy. The one I sat next to in class. He had blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. In a way he reminded me of Deidara. But I doubted he rode a giant clay bird and blew things up.

"Oh, um, sorry Sakura, I didn't see you. Hey Hinata."

"Why were you running?!" I yelled. Naruto -was that his name? - cringed.

"Sasuke and his gang are heading this way, there after me, again." Hinata helped Naruto to his feet and I stood too. Brushing the dirt from my dress I got ready to scold Naruto again. Then a raven haired boy, followed by a few thugs from the village fallowed him.

My eyes went wide. I hadn't gotten a good enough look at him during class. But it wasn't his boyish good looks that shocked me. He was an Uchiha.

**_Man Itachi has some explaining to do._**

"Hn, what are you starring at pinkie!?" He growled, trying to get to Naruto, who was cowering behind me. I kept her calm face and narrowed my midnight eyes.

"Nothing good, you just look a lot like your brother. Itachi Uchiha, wasn't it?" Sasuke froze and stared at me. "Hmm, you're not much of a loud mouth now are you?" I turned to Naruto and Hinata, "Let's go."

**

* * *

**

**QueenVamp- Review!**

**Sane Vampire- Manners...**

**QueenVamp- Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tomboy Princess

**QueenVamp- Hello big time skip here!**

**

* * *

**

**~X~Sakura~X~**

Anyone in the Leaf Village who've heard my name –as Naruto has told me- would either say 'Pretties girl in the world' or 'Strongest Genin in the village.'

Well I don't know about beautiful, but I tried to keep good hygiene, always keeping my pink hair clean and in a raggedly cut shoulder length. Ever since that time I had scissors with me in the girl's bathroom I always kept it like that.

Although Hinata rather I have my hair grow longer, as she did to hers.

But I was strong, I do not doubt that. I could throw a punch faster than Sasuke could detect it and could send him flying. But what no one knew is that I inherited my father's kekkei genkai to push or pull things toward me and to disable an attack.

Well no one besides my bodyguard, Itachi Uchiha, and the rest of the Akatsuki.

I had been away from my family for almost a year now. I did well in school and trained most of the time. Half way through my first week she decided to become a Chuuin of the Leaf so I'd have a headband to slash when I betrayed the village.

Easier said than done though; everyone was so nice to me here.

I never told anyone where I came from; just feed the ANBU a lie that I lived in a lot of places, but a few ANBU had gotten out of me that I was born in a ninja-less village when her parents were on a mission. Which was true, but then they looked into it and found that my father was always called 'sama' and then I had to spit out more of my background:

I'm the Rain Lord's daughter.

Although I did have friends here: Naruto and I both dreamed of becoming a higher title, Hinata and I both wanted to be stronger, and then there was Sasuke. All I knew is that he was an avenger and wanted death to my bodyguard/friend.

"Ah, man I can't believe were all splitting up tomorrow!" Naruto wailed over a bowl of ramen, pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"We're all still friends Naruto and we'll see each other again." Naruto turned to me with pathetic tears running down his face. Hinata laughed and Sasuke frowned.

"Who do you think will be one my team?" Hinata asked brightly. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know."

"No, try and guess." Hinata pushed. She'd become more outgoing once I came to town and she fought with her father less.

"Hmm, Ino-pig and Chouji-pig," Naruto laughed and Hinata looked scared. I laughed at our nicknames for the two.

"Naruto -ha-ha- not -ha-ha- that's mean!" I shrieked, throwing a shrimp at him. He adjusted his headband and smiled.

"Who cares? I'm one step closer to being Hokage. I can't do whatever I want!"

"Until the Council gives you all that paperwork I've heard about." Sasuke said swirling his black tea around in its glass. Naruto stood on his stool and puffed out his chest looking proud.

"As Fifth Hokage, my first decry is to hand over the paper work to the Council members, so I may send Sasuke on dangerous missions. In which he may not come back alive!" Sasuke kicked Naruto's chair and Naruto fell out onto the streets.

"Idiot, I'm stronger than you. I could be Hokage." I chocked on my noodles at the image of Sasuke wearing the Hokage outfit. "What are you laughing at....pinkie?"

I punched Sasuke in the gut; sending him outside of the ramen shop also. "Idiot," I muttered paying for my empty bowl of ramen. "Night Hinata,"

"Sakura!" Naruto called.

"Good-bye Naruto." I turned down a dark alley and walked briskly back to my apartment.

If Itachi caught me outside at this time of night he'd report it to my parents, then we'd both be canned. And having to stay inside all night and day with Itachi was creep....he just started at you.

I shivered at the thought and walked faster.

My mind started to drift back to the days that I lived with my parents. Right now I'd be getting out of the shower and into my best clothes that she wore for only one occasion...

Hidan's Jashin sacrifice.

Hidan was a member of the Akatsuki and a Jashinist. That is the closest thing we came to church.

It'd start by everyone sitting around the alter that Hidan set up in an empty room. On the alter would be a tied down sacrifice -obviously a person who got too close to the hide-out or someone who had pissed Hidan off.

Then Hidan would come in dressed in all black and his necklace. He'd hold her red-three blade scythe over his shoulder, looking proud and tall. Then he'd wrack the scythe over the poor person's chest and spilled their blood. Then Hidan licked it, it had taken all I had not to puke.

Then Hidan would be covered in a black and white skeleton outline and he'd bring the scythe down on the man's chest and then he'd be dead. Then Hidan stabbed himself…something I'd rather not repeat in my head with a full stomach.

Before I left the hide-out Hidan gave mw instructions on how to do her own sacrifice, but so far I'd only tried it with a fish and I'd stabbed my leg not her stomach.

But just in case I got the guts to try it -and suddenly Jashin-sama wasn't real- I'd been practicing my medical jutsu. It was coming along nicely, but I needed to work on chakra control, once or twice I gave myself burns for not leaving the wounds to heal.

**~The Next Day~**

"Team 7...." Iruka-sensei read off the list the next day. I crossed my fingers and hoped for one of my friends.

"Sakura Kurosu, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto and I gave each other a high-five and Sasuke's frowned lightened a bit.

After all the teams had been assigned I spotted lonely little Hinata.

None of her friends that she'd made over the past few months were with her. She looked shyly back at Kiba, his dog Akumaru and then quiet Shino. They stood together talking back in forth.

"Hinata," I said, catching her completely off guard. "You need to talk to them. You'll be going on missions with them for the rest of your time as a Genin. I can't always be here."

She bit her lip and her lavender eyes glanced back at her teammates. I didn't say anything else; I just kept my smile in place and nodded for Hinata to go. I watched the young heiress walk over and introduce herself. Kiba's ninja dog sniffed her and barked his approval to his master.

_They'll be as thick as thieves. _

"Hey Sakura," Ino called. I turned and faced my 'rival'. The Ino-pig was standing on top of a desk, pointing an accusing finger at me. "I challenge you!"

Her teammate Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and Chouji got ready for the fight.

"What for?" I asked, always up for a challenge, but it depended of the prize.

"Sasuke-sempai!" She shrieked. "I want to switch teams!"

Iruka-sensei looked at the fight that was about to unfold. "Ino...you can't switch teams. All the teams are evenly balanced by strength, intelligence, and pride. Sakura is the strength, Sasuke is the intelligence, and Naruto is the pride."

"Well I'm stronger!" Ino yelled. Iruka-sensei reached out to grab her.

"Iruka-sensei, may I fight her?" I asked sweetly, and then my voice grew dark. "The pig needs to be put in her place."

Ino jumped at me, kunai knife in hand. I made a quick hand sign and with my father's kekkei genkai the pig went flying backwards before Ino could touch me. But just so no one found out my hidden power I punched Ino's gut when the attack went off, which added to Ino's fall.

"Wow." All the students said in union.

"What is going on here?" The class turned and faced their new teachers that had just entered to see my attack.

"Nothing just the usual Sakura vs. Ino," Sasuke said. "This one was interesting though, it was about nothing yet Sakura sent Ino flying."

I cracked my knuckles and moved a strand of hair from my eyes.

"You were saying, Ino?"

Ino struggled to her feet and growled. "Fine I'm sorry! Happy?"

"At static,"

**

* * *

**

**Tada!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight and Flight

**QueenVamp- It's a little choppy but I want to get to the Chuuin exams. You'll see why.**

**

* * *

**

My teeth grounded together my anger started to build inside me. I swear if Naruto asked what time it was one more time I was going to turn it all on him.

"It's seven twenty-one." Sasuke muttered. I turned to the nearest, breakable thing: a tree.

I started punching at it furiously, pleased when the bark scattered and the strong wood could be seen. My teammates watched me and I could almost hear Itachi musing, wherever he was, at my furious reaction.

"He's." Punch; the tree started to crack. "Late." Punch; a large crack appeared in the wood and I snarled. "And this damned tree won't break!"

I pulled my fist back and punched with all my might; still nothing.

What was the reason I was abusing nature? You ask nervously.

Kakashi, our new teacher, is three hours late and it was time for training.

"Maybe he won't show up." Sasuke said, his voice had a hint of muse as he watches me pound my bare fists on the tree. Naruto joined him and watched the thick tree finally come down and crash into the forest, causing animals to run out.

I smiled and watched the forest shake then come to a still. Just then Kakashi walked out of the woods.

"Hey guys sorry I'm a little late." My eyes flashed and I growled.

Gathering at least a third of my chakra into fist, I ran forward and aimed the punch at Kakashi's masked face. Chakra blazed around it in blue ribbons, so pretty yet destructive. Kakashi caught it easily. "I see the little blossom has been busy." His one eyes looked back at the tree I knocked down.

When he was distracted my charka full hand turned green with healing powers and planted first-degree burns into his gloved hand.

Kakashi recoiled and stared at me as I smiled sweetly.

"It heals and burns, that's why I enjoy medic skills." I could hear the chuckles of my teammates behind and smiled in triumph. Kakashi frowned and then turned to us.

"Okay so today I'm going to have you three spar. It every man for themselves; you'll find yourself in that position sometime in you ninja careers. I have many times."

"Hai!" We said in union. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi asked slightly annoyed.

"Do you say go or do we just start fighting?" Kakashi didn't get to answer because Naruto did for him.

"We just fight!" He lunged at me. Once he caught me a puff of smoke appeared and my clone disappeared. "Aw," I jumped from my hiding place as he turned to face Sasuke. In his peripheral vision he saw me, but wasn't ready for my attack.

"CHA!"

**~X~Sasuke~X~**

Once Naruto was out of the game Sakura and I faced each other. Sakura's fists bore a few bruises and her breath was heaving, raggedy like she couldn't get a descent breath. Well all those twenty mile per hour punches had to take its toll sometime.

Her hands came up to her heart and green chakra glowed. In the time it took her to heal I'd have to think of a plan. Fast.

A long while ago Kakashi had put his book down and watched the fight; he was enjoying this. Clapping when Sakura sent Naruto flying half way across the field and when I burned him to a fine crisp when he was airborne.

True we had together taken Naruto out of this game, but now it was time for Sakura to go down.

She was skilled in close combat, so was I. If she got close enough to me she could break anyone of my bones. If I got close enough to her I could make a clone and while she was distracted I could trap her in genjustu.

I smirked at the thought of breaking her strong spirit.

_I wonder what battle plan she was thinking up?_ I wondered. _Probably somewhere along the lines of: 'Break his bones'_.

In the short time I knew Sakura she'd had always been a tough fighter. Kicking Naruto around the village with ever growing strength and taking down Ino with the strange skills she told no one about; all easy targets. But that last punch she threw –when I was burning up Naruto and I was off guard- was enough to knock me back a few yards which was weird because her fist never made contact with my face.

She had a hidden ability, a strong one and like all her other secrets I was going to unearth them.

Sakura's hands fell to her sides, then balled into tight fists and her breathing became normal. She was healed and I was out of time.

"Sakura," I said, just as an idea struck me. "Let's make this fight a little more interesting." Sakura smirked; she had always loved a good gabble. "If I win you tell me all you know about Itachi." Her eyes widened and her pretty face became something lethal.

"And if I win?" She asked.

"Not likely." I snorted. Sakura glared with venomous eyes and I smirked. Anger looked good on her. "Okay _if_ I lose, I'll..."

"You'll buy me anything I want from the market." I rolled my eyes.

_Well she _is _a girl. _I reminded myself._ I guess shopping is at the top of her to do list._

Sakura let out a battle cry and charged forward. I planted my feet and pulled out a kunai knife.

This was going to be fun.

**~X~Sakura~X~**

Sasuke sat in hospital bed an hour later.

"You Genin get really into these fights." said a nurse as she finished wrapping bandages around Sasuke's arm. I rolled my eyes at the dirty look he gave me and continued to heal my wounds while the other medic looked at my leg to see if it was broken.

A few civilian nurses -people with no chakra- watched in awe at my powers. I laid a glowing green hand on my sore shoulder. Thank Kami mom studied in the medical field, and taught me how to heal a few things before I left the Akatsuki.

"Sakura you're going to run out of chakra." Naruto said, he looked like a mummy as a few medic-nin worked on him. I shook my head and continued to operate on myself.

"I'm a complete power house. I knocked down that tree with no chakra and with Sasuke's help I got you down easy."

"The knowledge of my brother depended on it." Sasuke muttered.

"And your money," I reminded, I did all I could with my medic skills now it was time to clean the open cuts. I took a damp towel out of a bowl a searing hot water and rung it out. The hot warm stung but I didn't show it.

"So who won?" The nurse asked curiously.

"It was a tie; although Sakura still has enough just chakra to heal herself." Kakashi said from his reading spot on the window. "So when do I get my Genin back?"

"Well, Sakura-sama can go; Sasuke-san and Naruto-san have to stay." She smoothed Sasuke's raven black hair and was quick pushed away.

"Why can't Sakura just heal me?!" He snapped. The nurse stepped back and I slowly walked over to Sasuke until our faces were inches apart. My eyes narrowed and I fixed a superior look on my face.

"It'll cost you." I said. Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed. "No more questions about your brother. I'll tell you when it's time." Sasuke glared and then nodded.

"Okay, I'll need five feet on bandages, some pain relievers, clean towels, and a bottle of alcohol." I said. The nurses nodded.

"Yes Sakura-sama." They addressed me and walked out. When I used to take medical classes here, I had surpassed my teacher. Now they all just called me 'sama'.

"Hey Sakura maybe you should be a doctor instead." Naruto laughed. "You're good at it." I sighed and walked over to the wash bin.

"I'm good at a lot of things, but I need to become a strong ninja." I said washing my hands. No blood, no dirt.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "If you don't want to become Hokage then..." I smiled and pulled my hair back.

"Well the problem is, I'm a girl and I'm the only child of a very powerful leader. I need to surpass my father in order to gain the respect I need. Not all the males in our group are opened to a female leader." It was true Kisame-san and Hidan-san were a bit iffy but I sure they'd come around in time.

Naruto fell silent and Kakashi looked up from his book.

"So that's why the young princess wishes to be strong." He smiled and I directed my attention to Sasuke.

"Lay down and relax. This will hurt and if you move I could burn you." Sasuke tensed, but laid down.

My hands hovered above his bare chest and bruises started to fade from blue to yellow, from yellow to near invisible. Then I turned my attention to his arm. The bone was broken, but it was a clean break. I gripped on to Sasuke's forearm and channeled the rest of my power into it; the bone came together and became one again.

The nurses ran in with my requests then quickly ran back out. I poured the alcohol on the towel and started to clean the cuts. I knew it would sting, but Sasuke didn't even cry out when I broke his arm.

Sasuke watched my face the whole time. When the pain stung his hand lightly glazed mine telling me and I'd let up and applied the bandages.

"Okay, I am whipped out." I said fanning myself with my hand.

Sasuke sat up and examined himself.

"Alright I'll go order us some lunch." I said I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil from a desk. "Naruto: ramen. Sasuke: black tea and white rice. Kakashi-sensei?" I turned to my new teacher.

"Nothing for me," He shook his head.

"Alright," I nodded and left.

**At a restraint~**

"Okay you got all that?" I asked after I named off all the food. The man nodded and hurried off somewhere. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot; assuming the waiting position.

"Quite a lot of food there, don't you think, Sakura-hime?" I froze. I knew that voice. I was about to turn to the table next to me, but then Itachi said: "Don't look at me. It'll attract attention."

I looked at the ceiling then at my feet: a nod. From my peripheral vision I saw Itachi smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just doing my job. So what's the food for?"

"Nosy aren't we? I beat your brother to a pulp and now I'm getting lunch. I broke his arm; I owe him at least a meal."

"Hn, good luck with that then, and Leader-sama wishes you luck on the Chuunin exams. He won't be in any reach for the next few weeks."

"Why? Did Deidara blow something up again?" I asked.

Itachi nodded. "He's not in leader-sama's good graces at the moment. A few weeks of kicking Deidara across the Great Nations and it'll all blow over." Itachi stood. "I'll be seeing you later." He patted my head and walked out.

I signed. _Well at least now I know why I like to kick Naruto around the village. Must be genes._

**

* * *

**

**I think it turned out okay. **


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Needles

**QueenVamp- Hehehe I love Deidara.**

**

* * *

**

**~X~Sakura~X~**

Before we limped home from the bridge to Tazuna-san's house all I felt like doing was ranting. But Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto weren't looking so good after the death battle with Zabuza and Haku on the bridge. I knew better, I was _raised _–although I was questioned once it was by wolves- better. But I was the Princess of the Rain, daughter of Pain, and I was going to do what suited me!

"I knew this mission was going to be trouble." I muttered, yanking out the last needle from Sasuke's impaled body. After I was sure he wasn't going to die, my tears had dried up and things went back to normal.

"OW!" He gridded his teeth and growled at me. "Most you be so temperamental?" I pointed the bloody weapon at his neck, forcing him to lay still.

"Yes, I must. They were coated with poison."

"I don't feel anything." Sasuke muttered. I sighed and tapped the sharp tip of metal with my finger.

"It's a type of Novocain. Foreign, but it's also used in Konaha. You're lucky. We have the immunity." Tazuna watched me heal Sasuke and looked a little surprised about what I knew.

I threw him a smirk. "Do I finally have a womanly trait, Tazuna-san?" He nodded and looked away.

I looked back at Haku's dead body. I was just glad I got some herbal information and a little training out of her before he died. I shrugged to myself and pulled a shot out of my backpack and tapped it a few times. I'd need to sedate him before I could operate.

"What are you going to do with that? And where the hell did you get that?" Sasuke asked, looking suddenly awake. I smirked and leaned down to his ear and whispered.

"Itachi was worried. He thought you weren't going to make it." I gave him the shot and he blacked out. I could just barely make out Itachi's black form in the mist and beside him was Kisame.

_Luckily he won't remember in the morning. _

Tazuna threw Sasuke over his shoulder and waited for my say so.

"Okay let's head on back." I said, once I'd gathered all the needles.

**~X~Pein~X~**

Deidara smashed against a rock and slowly sunk to the ground. I heard a crack in the process, so I knew something was broken. Pleased with my work- my kind of art- I smiled and watched Deidara's lean form tremble.

Sasori rushed to his side and gave him a tissue for the broken nose; after a week of playing my personal punching bag. The seventeen year old looked like hell.

"Have you gained anything out of this experience, Deidara?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. Deidara put the tissue on his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Don't test to see if I can blow up a cave when it's meant to be the new base." He muttered. I nodded pleased with myself. Konan was laughing the whole time and Hidan was begging to help.

"Leader-sama." Itachi jumped from a tree paying no mind to Deidara's broken form. "Sakura-hime has returned to the village from her mission. Not a scratch on her."

I sighed in relief. "Good. The Chuunin exams will be starting soon." Itachi nodded. "I want to see her fight."

"Leader-sama I thought parents are not allowed to attend the fight." Sasori said. I turned to him and smirked.

"Who said we'd be fallowing the rules?" Sasori nodded and left Deidara to his feet.

"C'mon Dei-chan, let's get you cleaned up."

"Like I have a choice." Deidara muttered.

"Itachi!" I snapped my fingers. "Get me and Konan an ANBU mask so we may sneak in."

**~X~Sakura~X~**

I stretched back in the sun, feeling much like a cat: enjoying its warmth and relaxation.

"How was the mission?" Hinata asked, sitting on the bench with me.

"Great, but I'm still totally wiped out from yesterday's serious loss of chakra and Sasuke is in the hospital until further notice." I said not opening my eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm broke." Naruto said. "And Konohamaru wants to play ninja later. Wanna join?" I opened one eye to see Naruto's silly grin and Hinata's happy face.

"Tempting....but I'm tired." I leaned back and assumed my tanning position. "The sun is so nice today I want to enjoy it."

"Sakura-chan don't be such a-" Naruto was cut off by a sharp cry.

"NARUTO! HELP THIS BIG APE IS CHASING ME!" Konahamaru rounded the corner and jumped behind Naruto. Then two other ninja, about our age, came out behind him.

The boy dress in all black with his face painted and something strapped to his back was the one chasing him, I guessed. And the girl with the fan was chasing after the boy.

I grabbed two kunias and aimed at their feet. They dodged and landed before Naruto.

"You little punk," The boy hissed. "First you ram into me now you throwing weapons-" I cut him off.

"Actually I threw that." I said standing and yanking them outta the ground. Those things weren't cheap. "And what are Sand ninja doing in our ranks?"

The girl turned and smiled. "Where here for the Chuunin exams. Ever heard of them?" I smirked.

"Well looks like I won't be here much longer." After Chuunin exams I was planning on joining the Akatsuki. That is, if I win.

"PUT ME DOWN! YA BIG APE!" Konahamaru growled. I turned to see the boy hoists Konahamaru into the air and pull his fist back.

"I'll finish you quickly." He said. He brought his fist forward, but something him his wrist; a rock. I looked at the direction of who threw it.

"Sasuke I told you to stay in the hospital!" I growled inhumanly at the tree. Sasuke moved to a lower branch and scowled at me. Tossing another rock around.

"I'm fine."

"Being impaled by a thousand needles does not make you fine!" I snapped. The two Suna ninja watched our bickering with raised eyebrows; although the girl was watching Sasuke with interest.

"It wasn't that bad." He said with his fist smashing the rock to dust.

"Not when I have to pull them out. And I'll out' em _all _back in." Sasuke knew I was dead serious and his eyes widened a bit.

"Aw, whatever! Get down here you little squirrel!" The boy pushed past me.

"Kankuro! Don't!" A lethal voice hissed. I spotted him first.

He's standing in the tree, well, upside down on the branch. He had blood red hair and sea foam eyes, surrounded by thick eyeliner. He was paler than me, and that was saying something. He wore a scowl and a giant gourd strapped to his back.

It was Gaara of the Sand.

I slipped out of my fight stance and looked back at Hinata, to see if she was still there. Her face was blushing madly and her lavender eyes were wide.

**_Jeez! Someone's got a crush_**_. _Inner Sakura smirked.

_With the the Kazakaga's son. Ever heard of forbidden love? _

**_Best kind. This is going to be an interesting story_**_. _Innered purred. I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm, Gaara of the Sand." I said to no one in particular, but I locked eyes with Gaara. "So nice you could join us."

Gaara looked at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sakura Kurosu, been awhile hasn't it?" There was a smile in his tired voice.

"Have information for me?" I asked. The Akatsuki and the Sand usually worked together. But all they knew is that we were ominous information givers that were the best at gossip.

I met Gaara when the Sand was starting to hear rumors on the Third Kazakage's disappearance. Well we knew where he was, but we made you a story and passed it off. I was wondering around the town without a bodyguard and finally I found a group of kids playing. But there was one kid, a little boy with red hair, who was sitting on the swings.

_"Hi." I said. Gaara looked at me in shock. A few of the other kids stopped playing and watched us. "Can I swing too?" I pointed to the empty swing next to Gaara. He nodded quickly and I sat beside him. "So what's your name?"_

_"Um, Gaara. Yours?" He sounded unsure and odd, it was cute._

_"Sakura Kurosu. My parents brought me here all the way from the Hidden Mist." Gaara's sea foam eyes widened._

_"You live in the Hidden Mist?" I shrugged._

_"I live everywhere." I said leaning back and looking at the sky. "I'm going to be here for a month and I need a friend to talk to." I turned to Gaara and smiled wide. "Will you be my friend?"_

_"Um......okay." Gaara looked taken aback and shocked, like this was a dream. "I'd like to be your friend."_

_"Good!"_

Of course, we were little then. But Gaara had a soft spot for his first real friend aside from the fact that his inner demon tempted him to kill me half the time.

"Do you have any for me? I'm higher ranking." I tsked and shook my head.

"Only on a status scale Gaara-chan. You'll have to prove yourself here. Although I sure you can still kick butt." Gaara smirked and jumped down to stand next to the boy and girl. "But I know that that's your sister Temari and your brother Kankuro."

"These are my teammates Naruto and Sasuke. And this..." I grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her over to stand in front of me. "Is my best friend Hinata Hyuuga."

Gaara smirked and Kankuro laughed.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata gasped. I smirked evilly.

"Okay this is getting weird!" Sasuke said jumping down from the tree. "Sakura, how do you know them?"

"I told you I lived everywhere." I said in an I-already-told-you tone.

"Alright! Friends of Sakura's are friends of mine! Let's get ramen!"

**

* * *

**

**Tadadadaddada**


	5. Chapter 5: Genin don't date

**QueenVamp- ..........................THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**~X~Sakura~X~**

We walked back into the Ninja Academy. It wasn't so long ago we thought we'd never be back here again. Yet here we are, reach to submit our filled out application on the third floor to become Chuunin.

Mother and Father would be so proud of me right now.

After a few moments we reached the third floor and saw a bunch of kids crowded around the door trying to get in. Sasuke and Naruto walked on ahead and I stayed behind.

Something was amiss. Didn't we walk up one set of stairs? This was still the second floor.

_Probably a genjutsu. _

I pushed through the crowd and found Sasuke and Naruto watching a fight unfold with a team and two kids a few years older than us.

"Please..." A girl with brown hair pulled into two buns at the sides of her head, begged. "We're begging you…Let us in." The girl stepped forward and without even toughing the older kid pushed her back.

"That's just cruel!" Someone yelled. The kid just laughed and I stepped forward. Squaring my shoulders and putting my hands on my hips I glared at them.

"You can cut the cheap trick, punk." I said. "We have business on the third floor."

"What's the chick talking about?" Someone asked. I ignored them and kept my look even.

"Heh, so you figured it out?" I smirked and held my look on defiance. The kid with brown hair made a hand sign and the sign above the door that read room '301' fizzled and turned to '201'.

"Heh, not bad girlie." The one with the bandaged face said. "But just seeing through it isn't enough!" With lightning fast movement he kicked toward me. On instinct I made a fist and aimed for his face. Someone's hands reached out and grabbed the punk's leg and my fist before it made contact with his face.

I looked at who stopped the attack.

He was a year older than us. He had a More Howard hair cut and bushy eye-brows. He wore a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and his headband around his waist.

I growled and he looked at me. His big eyes widened more.

"Hey..." I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin standing behind me. "That's not what we agreed." He said to the other kid, who was obviously part of his cell.

"Hello Hyuuga," I said pulling my fist from the kid's grasp. Neji looked at me and bobbed his head.

"Hello Kurosu, trust your well?" I shrugged.

"Been better," I looked down at the little punk who tried to attack me. I kicked his side and he howled in pain. "Don't ever try that again if you know what's good for you!" I hissed.

"Nice talking with you." Neji murmured.

"Likewise, c'mon guys." I called to my team and we started up a new flight of stairs.

**~X~Neji~X~**

I sighed. Lee had that look again. He was love struck, with the most vicious girl in all of Konaha I might add.

"Here we go again." Tenten sighed with me and laughed.

"Neji, you know her?" Lee asked.

"Yes, were acquaintances, my cousin's best friend. She tends to stop by a lot." Lee's eyes flashed with excitement.

"Is she single?" He asked.

"As far as I know, yes. But I wouldn't try anything." I said. Tenten gave me the 'don't-shot-down-his-hopes' look but I ignored it. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are quite protective of her. Also you're on her bad side for stopping her punch; Sakura can get quite violet real fast. And she's _way _out of your league." I smirked and crossed my arms.

"How so?" Tenten asked. "We're all Genin here."

"She's the daughter of the Rain Lord. Sakura-_hime _is bounded to have a fiancée. Someone high standing and can use ninjutsu."

Lee looked upset for a moment, and then perked right up.

"No! I will not give up! I will win the princess's heart!" He charged up the stairs after her and Tenten sighed.

"That did not work."

"You could say that again."

**~X~Sakura~X~**

We looked around the crowded classroom, so many Genin, of all ages.

"Oh dear..." Hinata shivered. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're dead," said Kiba. "Dead and gone!" Hinata looked ready to cry and I glared at Kiba.

"Dog breath shut up!" I growled, smacking the back of his head. "You're scaring-" He cut me off.

"Aw, pinkie scared of breaking a nail?" He said in a baby voice. "So adorable," He patted my cheek and I lunged at him. Naruto and Hinata stopped me, sadly.

"Say that to my face, you fleabag! I'll whip the floor with you!"

"I just did."

"Fleabag!"

"You already said that."

"Well it's more creative than pinkie, you little prick!"

"Sakura-chan, calm down you're freaking out the older kids." Hinata said. I looked up to see, sure enough, all the elder kids were looking a bit tense.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, and I saw bushy-brow walking over. What did he want? "Starting another fight?" He laughed. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, I'm Rock Lee. You're Sakura Kurosu right?"

I nodded and stood up strait. Naruto's blue eyes hardened and glared daggers into Lee's head.

"I was wondering, would you go out with me? I'll protect you with my life." He gave me a thumbs up and smiled. I raised a perfect pink eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I-" Before I could reject Naruto butted in. He had jumped in front of me, dragging poor Sasuke with him.

"If you want to date our Sakura, you're going to have to fight us first." Lee smiled at the challenge and got in fight stance. Naruto smiled too and balled his fists. Sasuke just stood still and didn't make a move.

Gee, I feel special now.

**_WO-HOO! Guys are fighting over us! Isn't this great!?_**

_Shut-up, I don't like either of them and if Naruto is fighting I'm gonna end up with bushy-brow._

**_He might surprise us!_**

Naruto charged forward and aimed a punch at Lee. Lee side stepped and Naruto fell to the ground. The crowd laughed and pointed.

"Ha! I win!" Lee yelled out. I looked desperately over at Sasuke.

'I'm _not_ getting into this_.'_ He mouthed over to me_._

'I hate you.' I mouthed back. Sasuke smirked and we watched Naruto get back up.

**

* * *

**

**Tada!**


	6. Chapter 6: In the Forest of Death

**QueenVamp- Lala! **

**

* * *

**

**~x~Sakura~x~**

We were able to smart and cheat our way through the written test.

Phase one: complete.

I looked at the large chain link fence in front of us and gulped. The Forest of Death, were no one can hear you scream. Infested with bugs, super sized animals, and over grown plants; also it was every team for themselves.

This was going to be a challenge.

"You all signed the wavers right?" Anko, the second half proctors, asked. We nodded and continued to stare into the blackness of the forest. "We're only expecting less than thirteen teams to get through so please live up to our expectations. Oh, and if you get lost don't expect us to send out our bruit squad."

"We have a bruit squad?" Naruto asked.

"I mean to ANBU's you idiot!" She growled.

**Time Skip~**

Naruto grinned evilly and then disappeared in smoke.

"Well done," A snake-like voice seethed. My blood ran cold.

It was snake-man. Orochimaru.

I took a step back and tried to take Sasuke with me, but he shook me off. The smoke cleared and the snake-man himself stood before us. Long black hair and unkind yellow cat-like eyes, his gray-white skin looked sickly and he smiled, oh so sweetly.

"Sakura-hime, nice to see you again, I see my kunai didn't leave a scare on that pretty little face of yours." Sasuke looked back at me, but I kept my eyes narrowed and on Orochimaru. "So much hatred in those eyes," He breathed.

"But I'm not here for you this time; I've come for an Uchiha." He licked his colorless lips and turned to a pale Sasuke.

"Like hell you child molester!" I shouted and charged forward. Orochimaru grinned and got in a fight stance.

_Pull. _Orochimaru's eyes widened when his body flew involuntarily towards me. I smirked. No doubt Sasuke knew my kekkei genkai now, but at the moment I was saving his butt. So I better not hear anything of it!

_Push. _Once he was in range I let my fists fly and my hidden talent too. Then he went flying backwards, no soaring. He slammed into a tree and disappeared in to a puff of smoke again.

I could hear his laugh echo off the trees around us in the clearing. I kew it was too easy. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and called on his Sharingan.

"Ahh! Dammit where are you!?" I punched the ground in anger, foolishly letting my charka flow with it. The ground parted underneath me and snake-man jumped out of the cracking earth to safety.

"Okay, I'll be honest...I didn't expect that to work." I got ready to attack again -I needed ten seconds at the most, to use the push and pull again, my father only need five seconds- but Sasuke ran up the tree towards him. Orochimaru grinned evilly and in doing so, revealing his snake fangs.

Ready to sink into flesh and curse someone with their deadly mark

I gasped.

"Sasuke! Don't go near him!" But my attempt was vain. Orochimaru lengthened his neck and launched his teeth onto Sasuke's neck.

Everything seemed to happen so fast.

Orochimaru bit harder and then ripped his fangs from Sasuke's neck. Venom and blood gushed out the moment the two parted and Orochimaru laughed with glee.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he grabbed on to his neck, screaming. Sasuke's scream and Orochimaru's laugh seemed to mix. Like a song of death. As I stared wide-eyed not believe what was happening.

Sasuke fell from the tree and I jumped to catch him. Sadly he got to the ground first. I slid in the dirt and hugged him close. Tears stared to flow when I caught sight of the newly made curse mark on his neck.

"Haha," I looked up at the snake-man. "Be a good girl and tell me if he lives. He one of few Sharingan holders left in this world."

"I hate you!" I yelled. Orochimaru tsked and smiled warmly at me.

"You can always join him girl! Remember who I am!"

"I know who you are! You snake! Your evil!" Orochimaru grunted and took a step forward, but was hit by something: a kunai. We both turned to the owner. It was Anko, the proctor.

"Get outta here! NOW!" She yelled at me. I obeyed and threw Sasuke's arm over my shoulder, then ran.

**~X~X~X~**

I found Naruto I while later; darted to a tree, out cold. I dragged them both into a tree/cave. They were both out of it and falling in and out of cautiousness, so I was left to keep watch.

My head started to droop again, signifying that I was tired. I pulled out my kunai and stabbed my leg. The pain shocked me enough to wake me up. I stifled my scream in pain and yanked the weapon out. That mark it left had already began to heal.

"S-sakura..." Sasuke said. I crawled over to him and took his hand. His dark eyes were barely open. "Everything hurts....what's happening? Can you heal the bite?" I shook my head, no.

"I can't I'm so sorry." I cried. My best friend was cursed; cursed with a mark that will always be controlling his life. "I'm sorry I could stop him."

"What did he do...? I'll get better right?"

"No, no you won't. You're cursed now. That mark on your neck will be there forever." Before he could ask I explained. "It's something only Orochimaru can do. With that bite he sealed your faint."

"Am....am I going to die...?" Sasuke's voice fell weak.

"N-no. If anything you'll get stronger. But if you don't use the mark correctly it could kill you. Just going through the process could kill you. But you were chosen and there's nothing I can do for you...I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Why? Why am I always chosen? Avenge the clan. Be destined for power and death."

"I don't know. Orochimaru probably saw your cause and wanted to help. He thinks of himself a generous man."

"How do...you know all this?" He asked in pain. His back came to an arch and he gripped my hand tighter. To be honest I didn't mind.

"Go to sleep Sasuke." I soothed, smoothing over his raven hair. "If you get your rest you'll live."

"No, how do you know all this?" I reached in my kunai pack and immediately found what I was looking for: the sedative needle. "Sakura tell...me."

"Sasuke you leave me no choice." With lightning speed I gave him the shot and he was out like a light. I put the empty shot back in my pouch, smiling at the label that read 'For Sasuke' that I had put on it.

I leaned back against the tree/cave wall and looked out into the forest.

_When Naruto wakes up I'll have him help get to a more secure location. _If Sasuke is going through the change then he'll need some sleep and some serious medical attention.

I heard a tree branch snap and I jumped. Three ninja, I could sense their chakra. Could I take' em? Hell no.

Doing a quick hand sign and a few foreign language words, everything outside of the cave started to fog over, but I could very lightly see them. A little something I learned on my last mission. All I had to do was stay quite.

"We know your here girlie." I heard someone whisper. They sounded close but I could give my cover away. "We want Uchiha. You and little Blondie can go."

**_Well Sasuke's just so popular with the villains._**

_You could say that again._

"Come out, come out, were ever you are!" A girl cooed. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly kunai knifes and a million other weapons came flying at us. I frowned and thrusted both my hands out in front of me. _Push. _The weapons recoiled and went back to their owners.

"OW! My leg!" One of the ninja yelled. I smiled to myself.

"It came from there!" The girl yelled running towards us. _Almighty Push! _She flew backwards, crashing into a tree, coughing up blood when she landed.

"KIN!" Two boys yelled.

Kin? Oh, it was the Sound ninja. Woops.

"You're dead kid!" One with black spiked hair yelled. I stepped out from the tree/cave, but kept the barrier up. I charged forward. The one with the bandaged face and hunched back looked directly at me.

"There!" Spike-head turned towards me and mimicked my former stance and blew me backwards. Only he had holes in his palms. I tucked and rolled out of the winds path and jumped into the tree above them

"Did you get her?" Hunchback asked. Spike-head shrugged.

"I think. She posses the same power as me and this is a Hidden Mist trick. She can see us, but we can't see her. Although I'm sure the Hime comes from the Rain Village." I moved my foot the slightest bit and the hunchback looked up, throwing a kunai. I leaped forward and climbed into another tree.

"Impressive hearing," I whisper so low it was barely auto able. Then everything went black. I was hit from behind.

**~X~X~X~**

_My parents and the rest of the Akatsuki stood on the finger tips of two giant hands. My father and mother were informing the group on their latest finds on their last mission._

_Itachi stood next to me. Or rather stood over me while I sat. His red eyes cut through the dark cave. Kisame and Hidan stood on either side of us and Tobi stood promptly on the thumb of the hand. Kakuzu was noticeably absent. My eyes narrowed._

_Where was that money loving man?_

_My eyes wandered over to Deidara and Sasori. The two were as thick as thieves, so much so that Deidara tended to joke around and started calling Sasori his danna. But I was pretty sure the two didn't like each other _that _way. No offence to anyone else._

_"...And lastly-" But my mother's words where cut off by a loud crash. The walls started to cave in and Itachi looped an arm around my waist then jumped over the falling rubble._

_"T-thank you...Itachi." I coughed. My mother and father rushed over, thanking Itachi and checking for injuries._

_"Report!" My father yelled out._

_"We're all accounted for Leader-sama!" Sasori called out, his red head just noticeable over a mountain of debris. My father nodded._

_"Who could have done this?" My mother wondered out loud. A laugh echoed around the rocks and came back to our ears. Then a kunai shot out of nowhere. Just glazing my cheekbone, but leaving behind an ugly gash._

_"Ahh!" I growled put my hand up to stop the bleeding. My father's eyes widened and he got ready for whoever came into view._

_I saw a flash of flying raven hair and gray-white skin. Yellow eyes glowed through the settling dust and I could make-out the purple eyeliner around them._

_"Orochimaru." My parents said together._

_"Itachi, get Sakura to safety. We'll hold down fort here." My father whispered. Itachi nodded then grabbed me roughly, throwing me over his shoulder. By the look my father gave him he was going to pay for that later._

_"Mother! Father!" I yelled but they were soon out of my sight._

"Sakura....?" I heard another voice. My eyes shot open.

Sasuke was hovering over me. Fire-like marks moved across his olive skin back to his neck. The curse mark had awakened. Tears sprung to my eyes and I threw my arms around his neck. Sasuke went limb then pushed me back grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"Sakura are you alright?" I looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten and one Sound ninja limping away.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?" Sasuke smiled and then explained.

"Naruto says you got whacked on the back of the head by a Sound ninja and then you were falling from the tree, when Lee caught you. Then he got his ass kicked. And Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji stepped in. Then I took care of the rest."

"What about them?" I pointed to Lee's teammates.

"Ya know we just stopped by for tea and cookies," Tenten spat on the ground next to her. "We came to get Lee back idiot!" I smirked.

**_Any other time she, _**My Inner growled, pointing an accusing finger at Tenten. **_Would be dead!_**

_She just saved us Inner, calm yourself._

**_Fine...where the hell are we?_**

I looked at my surroundings.

Yup. Still in the Forest of Death.

"You screamed out for your parents....what happened?" Naruto asked. I felt the side of my cheekbone. Smooth skin, no ugly gash.

"Just.....reminiscing."

**

* * *

**

**Well there ya go! Two chapters in two days!**

**Now ya know who gave Sakura the gash/mark in the first chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Third Exam

**QueenVamp- ….yeah I have nothing to say.**

* * *

**~X~Sakura~X~**

I watched Naruto and Sasuke fish. It's the only thing they'd let me do.

After being knocked on the head I wasn't too steady on my feet, so they were making me rest. And I hated every minute of it. I was more of a wildfire spirit and I always needed to be doing something. Training, healing or knocking someone's block off...anything would do.

Before we'd all limbed away from our past hiding place Ino had taken the liberty of bragging that she had saved Sasuke and Naruto. I had thanked her and her Naruto gave me piggy-backed ride away from the blood stained earth before she could talk more.

Lee was alright though. Tenten and Neji had beat some sense into him after they'd found him and he promised he'd drag them along too next time I needed a rescue.

"Sakura-hime," Someone whispered. I looked at the tree I was leaning back on. Zetsu became visible within a few seconds. I gasped, but his hand came over my mouth.

"No noise, please," I nodded and waited for the news he had come to deliver. "Your parents are here."

"Huh!?" Sasuke and Naruto whipped around and Zetsu made himself invisible again.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked. His wet blond hair fell over his face and his blue eyes were wide. "A bug? An enemy?"

I shook my head and rubbed my temples. "Jeez, this forest is getting to me." Green chakra covered my hand and my black eye started to disappear. I wonder how I got that.

"Your parents found out about Orochimaru's appearance. Did he come to you, Hime?" Zetsu whispered, once Sasuke turned back to his work. I watched Sasuke for a moment then turned back to Zetsu's black n' white painted face.

"Yeah, we fought and he marked Sasuke." I pointed over to my raven haired friend.

"Hmmm, Uchiha. Interesting. **Itachi is going to have a fit." **His dark side took over.

"Where is Itachi anyway?" I asked. "I haven't seen him through the whole exam."

"**Donno**. No one does. **Hidan and Sasori are tracking him now**."

"There tracking him? Itachi is usually so easy to find."

"**I know! **Have you heard about Deidara's punishment? **You should see him, poor kid looks like hell**." I smiled and wondered how my father got him into that state.

**~x~x~x~Time Skip~x~x~x~**

Iruka-sensei stood before us. We'd summoned him through the scroll.

"Hey kids." He said. He scanned over us. "Sakura-hime I see your medical jutsu has improved, not a scratch on any of you, although your clothes have suffered quite a bit."

I paid no mind to my ruddy ninja dress. It was ripped at the hem and torn and blood strain in random places. Of course the boy's cloth survived. A female's flimsy clothing was not made for this. But of course I just had to have this dress. It's pretty and blah blah blah.

"Hey Master Iruka." I said, running my fingers idly through my hair. It was knotted and I hadn't brushed it. "So where's the nearest shower?"

"Sorry Sakura, but the Third Exam starts now." My blue eyes widened and chakra formed in my fist.

"What?!"

"There still too many of you." Iruka quickly explained.

"Give me two seconds. I'll cut the competition in half!" I stomped forward towards the door, but Iruka caught my arm.

"The Third Exam is a fight and I think that will live up to your standards Hime." I yanked my arm away and smiled.

"Alright."

**~X~Sasuke~X~**

"Now for the first match..." Hayate, the third exam proctor, coughed. The electric score board shuffled around some names then two showed up.

"Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Kurosu." He bellowed, and then coughed again.

Sakura smiled and shot an evil eye in Ino direction. Ino growled and cracked her knuckles. They took some time to talk each other's ears off before the match. And we all retreated to the upper gallery of the of the warehouse, before we got mixed into this.

"Yay! Sakura-hime's fight is starting, Leader-sama~!" The voice was light and bubbly, but held the edge of a man's voice. I glanced sideways at them and saw a three people.

The one who spoke was tall, with spiky brown-black hair and an orange mask covered his face. A pure black cloak hung off his shoulders.

The other two where ANBU's; one was female with blue hair and a cat mask. The other was male with bright orange hair and a lion mask. But both wore black cloaks.

"Sakura...-hime?" So many people seemed to call her that. Orochimaru, the teachers, sometimes Naruto...

"Yes, she is Leader-sama's daughter!" The orange masked man gushed. The man with the lion mask turned to him and banged the poor guy on the head with a gloved fist.

"Idiot," He growled, the woman next to him giggled.

"Well...now we know where Sakura gets her violent nature." Naruto muttered. "Hi, I'm Naruto. Sakura's best friend and personal punching bag." Naruto held his hand out to them.

The woman turned to Sakura's father. "Dear, do you and Sakura have some sort of grudge against blond haired blue eyed males?" The man shook his head.

"No, there just so easy, kick 'em around and they'll be over it, within a few minute. No grudge." I smirked and the man's eyes scanned over me.

The woman, I guessing Sakura's mother, looked at my neck. "Hmm, Uchiha Sasuke. Strong." She walked around her husband and leaned down to eye level with me. Before I could stop her she yanked down the collar of my shirt and inspected the curse mark.

"I see the Snake Lord has taken an interest. I guess he wishes you his successor." She stood up strait and looked down at me evenly. Even though I couldn't see, I knew her eyes were blue like Sakura's. "Itachi is going to kill." She muttered.

My dark eyes widened and then quickly narrowed. "What do you know about my brother? How do you all know so much about Orochimaru?" I growled.

"To be honest..." The orange masked man whimpered. "No one knows where Itachi-sempai is...he said he had something to do. And as for snaky-sempai...we know only to an extent, Sasuke. Tobi knows less than Sakura-hime-chan."

The man growled. "Enough. My daughter's battle is starting."

"Ready when you are Ino!" Sakura yelled out. She had tugged her headband over her forehead, like Ino had done.

"Just come and get me forehead!" Ino yelled. Sakura sent three kunais flying at Ino. At speeds that defied all science. She must be using her not-so-secret technique.

Ino gasped, but quickly dodged. Or so it seemed. A moment later a cut appeared on Ino's knee and her upper arm. Then a long strand of blond hair fell to the floor.

Ino gasped."You're going to pay for that!"

Sakura smiled and ran forward. Making three shadow clones they jumped at Ino, but Ino seemed to be one step ahead of her and sent three of her shadow clones after Sakura's. Sakura –or the one I presumed to be real- charged forward with a kunai in her hand.

Ino's shadow clone disappeared and Sakura reached Ino. Again with that technique she used in the woods, Ino fell backwards and skidded halfway across the room until she stopped.

Sakura stood up strait and walked promptly over to Ino. Grabbing a hand full of her long ponytail, she pulled Ino up in a sitting position.

"You saved my teammates lives and for that I'm grateful, but..." Sakura took out a kunai and let the lamps catch the sheen off the shiny metal. "Call me weak you pay the consequence."

With that Sakura brought the kunai down; chopping Ino's long hair off.

Ino screamed and Sakura jumped back, long tail still in hand. Ino's cream colored face went red and I swear I think steam was coming out of her ears.

"Long hair is way over done." Sakura laughed. Throwing the long newly cut ponytail to the ground like it was trash. Ino laughed. Her lean fingers reached out and touched the discarded hair. Then the pale gold started to glow blue. Sakura's smile disappeared and she tried to move.

"I got you trapped." Ino sang happily. Sakura's eyes widened and Ino brought her arms forward, her fingers making a circle.

"INO! NO!" Shikamaru and Chouji wailed.

"I'll make your lips say 'I give up'." Ino hissed.

"Interesting," Sakura said. Then she brought her hands together making a hand sign I had never seen. "But you got the wrong me. Water style: Water clone jutsu." Sakura disappeared and a puddle of water was all that was left and Ino's body went lifeless.

Everyone in the room was either worrying over Ino, or wondering were Sakura was. I looked around wildly and Naruto was freaking out.

"Up here," She called. Everyone whirled around to see Sakura stand next to the Hokage, looking like she'd been there the whole time. She peered over the edge of the gallery at the proctor and smiled. "Does this mean I win?"

He couched then nodded. "The winner is Sakura Kurosu." Everyone clapped.

"Good. It was nice talking with up Hokage-sama." She bowed to the old man, and he laughed.

**~X~Sakura~X~**

"Where proud of you Sakura," My mother wrapped her arms around me. "The ending to the fight was priceless. But is that girl going to live. If no one else is going to kill then you shouldn't have. It attracts attention.

"Ino will live. She'll just know better than to cross my path again." My father nodded.

"That's my girl." Then he started laughing. "I still can't believe you cut that girls hair."

We all stood around in a private room of the tower talking and catching up. They told me that the next round was some sort of tournament and I was as good as in.

"The Hokage wishes to talk with you." I whispered. "Something about my future as a ninja and a princess of the Rain Village."

"Alright, we'll talk to him." My dad stepped out of the room and my mother fallowed.

"We'll be right back and I have a surprise for you." My mother smiled mischievously. Once the door shut Tobi walked in and through his orange basketball mask he was smiling.

"Sakura-hime! ~" Tobi screamed lunging at me. I jumped right back at him.

"Tobi!"

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

In the back room I finished pulling on my new red dress. The old one was too worn and my mother said she won't have her child running around in rags. That's why I love her.

The dress was red, brighter than the first and didn't have the cuts on the sides. It was mid-thigh, fell off my shoulders to show my black tank top and had long sleeves. Also instead of the old leggings I wore fishnet stocking underneath.

Dad had laughed and started to argue, but he could never say no to _both _of the Akatsuki girls. My mother said I need to show more of my fare skin that she had given me. Also that beauty shouldn't go to waste.

I glanced in the mirror and started scratching my hair back into a ponytail. It had gotten long on me and Tobi had asked me not to cut it. He said that I should exercise the rumor of the Uchiha's love for long hair.

After a good shower and some new clothes I was ready for anything.

My parents said they'd met me back at my apartment later to discuss my plans for the final round which meant, going to the Rain Village and training, training and more training.

I walked out of the back room and was greeted by my teammate Naruto.

"Sakura! You missed it! I won my fight! I actually won!" He gasped. My eyes widened and suddenly I felt bad.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry, I missed your fight."

"Nah, it's okay. Everyone kept saying I wasn't gonna win and you would have decked all of them. Oh and Sasuke was dragged off somewhere after his fight. Don't know where. Kakashi said you'd tell me."

_I'll get him for this. _I swore.

"Um, Sasuke got bit by a snake and he needed to have it taken care of." Which was true.

"Oh, did take happen when I was out?" I nodded. "Where are your parents?

"They needed to speak to the Hokage. Long story."

"Alright, well come on. Gaara's fight is next. And it's with bushy-brow." I pushed past Naruto and ran through the halls back to the fighting ground.


	8. Chapter 8: Chakra Strings

**~x~Sakura~x~**

I watched in horror as the medics took Lee away.

"His body is destroyed; he'll never recover enough to be a shinobi again." The head medic spoke softly. Tears spring to my eyes and I got ready to jump the railing like Naruto had.

"Sakura," Kakashi spoke. I turned to my sensei with a questioning glare. "Don't. Your presence will only cause him pain."

I nodded and returned to my former stand.

Gaara had heeded my warning about killing him –mainly because I screamed it in his ear before the match could start. He hadn't killed Lee, to be honest I didn't even think Gaara planned on really hurting him. But the way that Lee kept jumping around had provoked his inner demon. Lee was still able to stand, on sheer will power and stubbornness.

"And that's the end of the Third Exam." The proctor said. "All winners please step forward."

I jumped from the gallery and landed, flawlessly, in the front line. The next half of the exam was a tournament, I could be fighting anyone. I turned my head to glare and Neji.

Naruto told me that he'd hurt Hinata, badly. He had been trying to kill her. Hiashi, Hinata's father, was going to have a cow when he found out, but Hinata had gotten even.

She had used the mark on Neji's forehead to through him into a serious headache. This jutsu was her birthright as a Main Branch family member. Yet Hinata was weak at the moment and fainted a while after Neji's pain had set in.

At the moment the male Hyuuga looked drained of all energy and I was more than ready to finish what Hinata had started.

"Everyone pick a piece of paper from the box." Anko stepped in front of me holding a wooden box. My hand dove in a grabbed a piece of paper. Once everyone else had done the same, I unfolded the paper to see a number.

Ibiki, the first exam proctor, walked around and took our numbers.

"Alright, this is the order you'll be fighting in." said the Hokage.

"What!?" Naruto yelled. "That's how where solving this?"

He nodded. "Yes. Ibiki, name them off."

"Okay the first fight will be... Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga. The second fight will be Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara..." I cut him off before he could continue.

"What!? Your sending my teammates into death matches? How the hell do you sleep at night?" I growled.

"As I was saying...the third fight will be Sakura Kurosu and Kankuro. Fourth match Shino Aburame and Dosu Kinuta. And lastly Shikamaru Nara and Temari."

I eyed Kankuro, the one who had harassed Konohamaru a week ago. Kakashi told me he controlled puppets. Lucky Sasori could help me train. He was quite the puppet master himself.

"The Finals will be one month from now. Train hard and get lots of sleep."

**~x~x~x~**

"Okay, I'm ready." I said. All my belongings were packed and ready for my trip to the Akatsuki's temporary bass.

I haven't seen Sasuke since the Third exams and Kakashi had gone missing too. Everyone knows that Sasuke broke out of the hospital to go train. He even left me a note.

_Dear Pinkie, you probably already know I broke out of the hospital to train. You can beat me to a pulp when I get back. _

_Train and don't make a fool out of yourself, _

_-Sasuke._

Well at least he was learning manners.

I threw my pack over my shoulder and left my apartment complex. My elderly neighbors waved and wished me luck.

Once I reached the main gate I saw my parents, still in masks, with Tobi, Sasori, and the Hokage and some of his ANBU. I smiled and rushed over. They looked up from their conversation and saw me.

"Hello Hime." The Hokage said. "Are you sure that you wish to leave in order to train? The village seems so dull without its pinkette."

"Hai, I need to be away from distractions. Such as friends, old teachers, my apartment bills..." I trailed off. The Hokage laughed and patted my head.

"Best of luck to you then, open the gate." He called.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw Naruto, running at me. Sasori made a quick movement with his hands and caught Naruto with charka strings before he got to me. Naruto went wide eyed and he struggled against Sasori's chakra ropes that had him hanging six feet in the air. "Um, Sakura...?"

"Sakura-hime," Sasori said. "You know him?"

"My personal punching bag," I answered. Sasori nodded and let Naruto fall to the ground.

"Ow. Sakura where ya going?"

"I need to train."

"But where you going?"

"None of your business,"

"Never heard of it," Naruto said dumbly. I rolled my eyes and he smiled. "But I'm going to miss your birthday!"

My birthday? Oh, I forgot my birthday was next week! I've been so busy with everything I hadn't noticed!

"Don't worry I'll get you something when you get back."

**~x~Gaara~x~**

We watched Sakura leave the village with a family caravan of her family members and guards. One of her bodyguards, however, could control puppets.

"She's being trained by a puppet master." Temari spoke. "She could learn all your secrets." I nodded and Kankuro's eyes went wide.

"He is more skilled than you Kankuro." I knew from experience. I had seen the redheaded puppet master fight before, it was when I first met Sakura and some of her clan wanted to show off their skills.

"How skilled?" Kankuro asked.

"He originates from our village. He was train our great-great-great grandfather." Kankuro's eyes widened more and then realization hit him.

"That's impossible. He's so young. Not even in his thirties." Temari snapped.

"Not impossible." Kankuro breathed.

I nodded and smirked. "He's immortal. A human puppet. From what my research tells me he also betrayed our village to gain more power. Yet know that he works for the Rain Lord, he's untouchable to us."

"I'm screwed." Kankuro said.

"No you're not..." I said carelessly. "You're dead."


	9. Chapter 9: Bloody Katana

**~x~Sakura~x~**

The Third Kazakage jumped and me, I quickly dodged, but again was smacked sideways by his wooden hand. I flew, smashing into the wall. I heard the plaster crack under the impact and then I dropped to the ground.

"Sakura..." Sasori said. He'd dropped the suffix "hime" after our first training session. "Is this how you dodge an attack of a real ninja?" The Third jumped back to Sasori's side and sat down.

"No. I'd attack head on. And that's just a puppet."

"Just a...? Sakura, this is the-"

"-Dead body of-" I cut in.

"Third Kazakage," He finished. His face twisted a bit and I muttered a sorry. "I can maneuver him around like a real ninja and..." Sasori twitched his thumb and two poisonous needles shot out of the Third's mouth. I jumped out of the way and stared in shock at the wooden puppet.

"Anything could be a weapon." Sasori fell into a fight stand and the puppet moved with him. "Ready Sakura?" Before I could answer he launched the puppet at me again.

**~x~x~x~**

Sasori glowered at me. The Third had sadly been damaged and Sasori wasn't too proud that I was the cause of the large crack was snaking across the wooden face. Sasori was doing his best to put it back together, but was failing miserably.

I gulped down my water and watched Sasori. He growled in anger once more then rests his hand on his fist. His cinnamon eyes flashed in my direction.

"I said sorry, twenty times." I said. In truth our training was going well. Except the fact that Sasori didn't like having his toys broken and I didn't like poisonous weapons shooting at me. But hey we can't all get what we want.

It was our second week of training. My birthday had come and gone like that. It was the only day Sasori and I didn't train till I couldn't stand. And that took a lot.

I sat India style in front of Sasori and mimicked his stance. Once he cracked a smile I knew I was forgiven. Then I decided to ask the question that has been racking my brain.

"Sasori.....can you tell me how to break the chakra strings? You said there was a way." Sasori raised an eyebrow, and then smiled.

"Well at least you listen. But you must promise not to share this with anyone." I nodded. Sasori pulled out a scroll and rolled it open.

"A katana? Is it some sort of special weapon?" Sasori nodded and ran his hand over the black markings. Suddenly he was holding a two foot long sword, weighing it with his hand.

"I used this...to murder my sensei." I looked up in shock at Sasori's calm face. "And when the blade pierced his heart...it absorbed his chakra. This blade can cut through chakra ropes. Something that simple ninja logic says can't be broken. Think of it as a late birthday present from me."

I took the katana in my hand and bowed my head to Sasori.

"Now leave...and get Deidara for me."

I stood from the dirty floor and brushed off my dress, then strapped the katana on to my belt. "Thank you Sasori-sensei."

I walked out of the dining room that was being used as training room and down the hall of the hallway of the Rain Village palace. A few servants were always running through the hallway looking busy or hard at work, when really there was nothing to do.

All the Akatsuki members were spread all across the Great Nations looking for a new bass and my AWOL bodyguard.

"Deidara!" I yelled, once I caught sight of a blond ponytail. I ran forward and was about to tackle him, but then I saw his bandages and bruises. "Oh, Kami what wild animal got a hold of you?"

"The one that I call Leader-sama." He muttered. "Is Sasori no Danna looking for me, hmm?"

"Yes...but," I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a random sitting room. "Let me have a look see at those wounds." Deidara was about to protest, but I shoved him into a chair.

Deidara soon found it useless and just gave up. He knew my dad would be upset with him if he refused my offer.

I laid a hand on Deidara's shoulder and soon it was glowing green with chakra. The room we sat in had a nice view of my father's tower; where him, my mother and Tobi have all their meetings.

"Your training ended early, yeah." Deidara stated. I nodded and moved my hand down to another bruise. "Normal you aren't even able to stand at this time, un."

"Yes. Sasori is tough, but a good teacher. Sadly I broke his favorite puppet. I think he wants you to help him fix it."

"You broke the Third, un?" I nodded and Deidara's body shook with laughter "He must have been pissed, yeah?" I laughed too, remembering Sasori's face and the million curses that slipped out of his mouth; it could have mistaken him for Hidan.

"Yes...yes, he was." I managed between giggles. I looked at Deidara to see him go still. His rarely visible left sky blue eye and right eye watched me intently. I coughed and resumed my serious medic look.

"It's hard to believe your Leader-sama's daughter sometimes, yeah." I glared and I stopped healing him. "Don't knit your brows, un. It's a complement. You're not blood thirsty and ragging to kill."

I brought my hand back to slap his face, but he caught it; too easily. I growled and glared into the sky colored orbs. His eyes were soft and all I could see was playfulness.

**_Ya know. He's only four years older than us now, hmmmmmmm? He's legal for us. Kiss him or I'll be damned!_**

_Kami! Inner you're a prev! We just turned thirteen!_

**_Love knows no bounds!_**

_Shut-up!_

The mouth on Deidara's hand opened and the tongue licked my wrist. I shuddered and Deidara smiled.

"Deidara, if you don't let go I'll hurt you."

"Oh, I'm so scared, un." Deidara laughed. I grabbed the collar of his shirt- briefly enjoying his look of shock- and through Deidara out the window. Glass shattered and the blond plummeted to the ground.

"Perv!" I yelled after him. He smiled and then a clay bird lifted him in the air as he flew over the other buildings "AH! You just wait Deidara! One of these days you won't have your clay and I'm gonna be there!"

"Yeah yeah, yeah." Deidara yelled back. He flew past my father's tower. I jumped from the window and went after him. I drew the katana out and was momentarily in awe by the red blade.

I jumped after the bird, going from building top to building top.

**~x~Pein~x~**

"Ohhhhhh, Leader-sama! Look, Look!" Tobi waved his arms around wildly and pointed out the window. I stood from my desk and fallowed Tobi's finger.

My silver eyes widened. "Is...Is that Deidara...and Sakura?"

I took in the outrageous sight. Deidara and Sakura were on Deidara's clay bird. Well Deidara was pinned down on the bird's back and Sakura sat atop of him, red blade katana at his throat and a handful of his blond hair in her hand.

Even through the thick glass I could hear Sakura yelling at him.

"Land the damned bird! NOW!"

"Let my hair go, yeah! Or I'll through you off!" Deidara yelled back.

"I'll chop it all off if you don't land the bird!"

"You shouldn't have jumped on if you scared of heights, un!" The bird swooped around another building and I saw Sakura yank at his hair.

"I am not scared of heights!"

"Leader-sama....should we...?" I pulled on a rope and two black curtains fell over the window.

"This didn't happen."

"Okay Leader-sama!" Tobi chirped.


	10. Chapter 10: Hot Springs

**~x~Sakura~x~**

I looked around the woods. No Sasori. I checked the sky. No Deidara.

I was home free.

I quickly jogged through the clearing and dove back under a tree.

Sasori and Deidara have taken it upon themselves to "babysit" me when my parents went to lead a small search for Itachi, although I wanted to go shopping, but that wasn't allowed.

So here I am "training" and trying to get the next town over. And let me tell ya, Deidara's not too stingy about through bombs at the princess.

"I think I saw her." Sasori whispered in to a radio. He was across the clearing, puppet at the ready.

I smirked and looked at the sky again. Sure enough Deidara was there with a bird. I quickly backed you into the shadows and Deidara scoped the forest with his eye piece. He smiled then said something into the radio.

Two kunais shot towards me. I did a quick cartwheel. I managed to dodge the knives, but I lost my balance and flopped over. I let out a loud curse and the guys caught up to me.

"Seriously you guys! Really? Are weapons necessary?" I got back to my feet and Deidara's arms wrapped around me.

"Well you threw weapons at us, un. That wasn't very nice Sakura-hime, yeah." I punched his arm and he recoiled.

"Guys I just wanted to go to the next town and take a bath. I haven't been to a hot springs in forever." I fanned myself and continued walking though the forest.

**~x~Naruto~x~**

I crossed my arms over my chest. Pervy saga was at it again.

Here we were in a civilian village hot spring and he was being a Peeping Tom.

"Pervy saga, I wouldn't do that." I warned, flipping through one of his novels. "You're gonna get caught. And I'm not gonna help you this time."

Jiraiya giggled and started writing down notes. I signed.

**~x~Sakura~x~**

I finished ringing out my pink hair and pulled it into a messy bun.

That's why I loved hot spring, so relaxing.

I stepped out of the water and pulled on my bathrobe. It looked similar to a kimono and it was pink with red flowers. I hummed and started to walk back towards the door. Sasori and Deidara were waiting for me and I've been here for an hour.

Then I sensed chakra; powerful and male.

I looked around: all girls. Which meant, a Peeping Tom.

I glanced around then I spotted a narrow, newly made hole in the wooden wall. And a dark eye was watching us. Without a second thought I punched the wall, hitting the pervert in the face.

The people around me melted away as I jumped over the fence to see who it was.

_I swear if it's Deidara- _

**_So you're thinking about Deidara when you bath?_**

_SHUT UP!_

I landed on the other side of the fence and took in the sight. An old man with long white hair was holding his bruised eye as Naruto comforted him.

Naruto?!

"What the hell!" I screamed. Naruto's head shot up and his face went red.

"S-s-s-s-sakura? W-w-w-what are y-y-you doing here?" I cracked my knuckles.

"I was taking a freaking' bath! And you," I pointed an accusing finger at the perv. "Are going to die!"

"Sakura, let's be calm-" The old perv cut him off.

"Naruto I'm a Frog Saga I think I can handle a little pink haired girl. What is she Genin?" I growled and sucker punch the jerk in the face. He went flying, all the way across the street, out of the alley and inside a bar.

I stomped across the street too. Everyone stopped when they saw me, a few from the Hidden Leaf Village. I spotted Sasori and Deidara sitting outside of the hot springs. They made no move towards me as I entered the bar and grabbed the perv by the collar of his shirt.

"Who's the little Genin now?!" I asked, throwing him out the door again. God he was heavy.

"Sakura please don't kill him he's my teacher." Naruto pleaded. My eyes flashed and I grabbed Naruto too.

"And that's why you're going to be joining him." I pulled my fist back.

"Excuse me," someone said. I looked up to see the bartender. "We don't allow violence in here."

"Sorry, I'll take this outside then." I dragged Naruto outside.

**~x~Tsunade~x~**

Shizune was laughing up a storm when she saw the pink haired girl, wearing only a bathrobe walk into the bar and pick Jiraiya up with one hand. As I was in a state of shock.

"She's strong." Shizune laughed. "Almost as much as you Lady Tsunade."

I smirked and sipped my sake. I looked out the window and watch Jiraiya go flying over the roof tops and the little blond haired boy called Naruto fly with him.

The girl stood alone on the streets. Her fists were bright with green chakra and her pink hair falling over her shoulders.

I twisted a long blond pigtail of my own and thought back to my days of beating up Jiraiya. I laughed out loud and stood from my chair and walked out the door towards the girl.

"I swear next time I see them..." She huffed.

"Hello," I said. She turned towards me. Her midnight blue eyes were glinted with silver then went back to a normal color. "How much chakra did you use to send them flying?"

She shrugged and started pulling her hair back into its bun. "Quite a lot I guess. Naruto usually doesn't require any chakra to push around, I do this every week, but that pervert, broke my hand."

Green chakra blazed around her fist and the bone fell back in place.

She was a medic, no doubt about it, a strong one with a little of my training the best in the world.

"What did he do?"

"He was spying on me in the hot springs." She growled. I was about to make a comment, but someone cut me off.

"Sakura-hime," A young boy with red hair walked up to her. Sakura tensed and looked ready to yell at the man.

"Sasori I'm not in the mood, leave me be."

"You can punch people to a bloody pulp at the Chuunin exams. But for now, we have to get back home, Leader-sama knows you're not there." The boy said calmly. "He'll have our heads on a silver platter, and then he'll yank you out of the exams."

Sakura's face went cherry red and then she muttered 'perfect, just fabulous.'

"Nice meeting you..." She looked at me puzzled.

"Tsunade," I said. She nodded and walked with the boy back towards the hot springs.

Shizune walked up behind me. "Lady Tsunade?"

"Shizune, I think we should attend the Chuunin exams this year."


	11. Chapter 11: Pierce and Kiss

**~x~Sakura~x~**

Shortly after we arrived back in the Rain Village I was rushed back into the tower and told to stay in my room until my father was done chewing Deidara and Sasori out for not watching me. Then when they came back to my room, I was told I was going to be given chakra piercings, so I could have more power.

Your probable thinking, 'Why do you need more power?' I'll tell ya! Someone, who will remain nameless -Deidara- told my parents that my eyes looked a little silver today when I was fighting Naruto. Then my dad said I must have also inherited his Rinngan and I needed more chakra to fully obtain it.

The piercings my parents had were for chakra. I don't really understand it, but it's supposed to increase it or something.

My mother pulled my hair away from my ear and tied it back in the same style she always wore hers in. This gesture usually comforted me was nerve racking.

"Nervous?" She laughed. I nodded and she gave my hair a yank. "Don't move, or they'll come in lop sided."

I gave a shy glance at the needle my father was running under a flam, trying to disinfect it before he drove it though my ear. My mother held a cube of ice to my ear, to numb it, and smoothed my hair.

"Don't worry; it's just a stud." My gaze landed on her lip piercing.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Does Sakura-hime want to hold Tobi's hand?" I heard Tobi's worried voice. I reached out a grabbed his gloved hand, squeezing it so hard it might break. I heard him grunt and chuckle, it almost sounded too deep to be Tobi's voice.

The needle pierced my earlobes at the same time and then the pain was gone.

"Alright there done. Was that so bad?" He father chuckled. I wrenched my eyes opened to be greeted by a mirror that my mother was holding. It was the same pale me. With pink hair, blue eyes, full lips, heart shaped face, a black stud in each ear.

I let go of Tobi's hand and tucked my hair behind my ears. They were a little red from the pain but all n' all they looked good.

My father ran his hand along his seven piercings on his left ear, then the bar going through it. "Maybe a lip piercing next time?" He emphasizing his snake bite piercing.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

"We will be at the Chuunin exams next week." My mother gave me a hard hug as we all stood on the outlines of the Hidden Leaf Village. "Oh, I'm going to miss you! I haven't seen you in two mouths and I only get three weeks to make up for it."

"Konan, please don't strangle her. She our only heir and I don't feel like going through the terrible two's again."

"I'll miss you mom. Don't miss me kicking that Kankuro jerk's butt." My mother smiled and hugged me again. Then we were roughly pulled apart. Mom by dad and me by Sasori

"Alright let's get a move on." Sasori said. "Bye Leader-sama, Konan." He grumbled and continued into the forest. I waved and he jumped up in a tree. I followed.

After a few moments of jumping we started to see the Hokage tower and the mountain range behind it. I smiled. "Well we're in Konoha."

"I don't see wants so special about it." Sasori muttered. "A leaf? Seriously?"

"Sasori shut it. I don't want to hear your negativity." Sasori rolled his eyes and we continued jumping.

We both wore black robes, with no red clouds. But Sasori still wore his bamboo hat. I said it was a little over kill, but Sasori had the mind of a three year old.

The katana he gave me was strapped to my hip under my cloak. Apparently the only thing it will cut is chakra. I learned that the hard way when I was trying to kill Deidara last week. Sasori had left that bit out.

"Here we are." Sasori said, jumping forward. I did the same. We both made a sloppy landing before the gate.

"Ow." I rubbed my sore leg. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Get over it. You should have bent your legs more."

"That was a very tall tree." I snapped back.

"No it wasn't." Sasori said. I snorted and walked forward.

"State your name and your village of...Oh, hi Sakura." Kakashi said. He turned away from his guard duty and back to his pervy book.

"Kakashi? Where's Sasuke?" I asked in surprise. Truthfully I've been worried about Sasuke, the curse mark, him almost being attacked in the hospital, and then disappearing. All very distracting.

"Nice to see you too. Sasuke is around, perhaps with Naruto at the hospital. Did you hear that someone actually sent him flying over half a village?" Kakashi asked in amuse.

"I didn't know I hit him that hard." I muttered.

"You what?"

"Nothing, Sasori I going through the hospital. You know where my apartment is." I said before running off.

**~x~Sasuke~x~x**

"...and then we landed somewhere in a pig farm." Naruto said finishing up his latest 'Sakura punched me' story.

"You where spying on her...when she was bathing...?" My eye started to twitch and my fist clenched.

"Just Pervy Saga," Naruto said leaning as far away from me as possible. "It was weird though, when Sakura punched me...her eyes looked silver."

Before I could say anything I heard a bell like voice. "Hey guys."

I turned in my chair to see Sakura. All smiles, blue eyes, and pink hair.

"Hey," Sakura took a step forward then I remember the letter I'd left her. Saying_: You can beat me up when I get back. _

" Sakura," I stood. "You're not going to..." My eyes darted to Naruto in the hospital bed. She smiled evilly and jumped at me. Before I could stop her she wrapped me in a hug. I shut down. Not knowing what to do. Sakura's arms loosened a bit.

"Sasuke you had me worried." She sounded worried.

Has she been thinking about me?

Then I realized. She sounded like my mother. I was about to say a smart comment back, but then she pulled away. And I swear her lips brushed my cheek. At that moment my heart felt like it crashed into my chest and I knew she heard it.

I looked at her wide eyed, but she only smiled and winked. "Alright Naruto what's broken?" She asked.


	12. Chapter 12: My Inner Demon

**~x~Sakura~x~**

"WOOOO! GO NARUTO!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I hate to brag, but my best friend had kicked my other best friend's cousin's butt! I was so proud and I even think my Inner started crying tears of joy.

Naruto ran around the stadium blowing kisses and shouting he was the winner. Then my mind drifted back to Sasuke. I haven't seen him since our almost kiss.

**_Damn father is going to kick our butts then he's going to kill Sasuke! _**My Inner screamed.

_Not like he's going to find out. _I snapped back.

**_That's my girl!_**

"Sasuke's match is next." Shikamaru muttered. I bit my lip in worry.

Then a ninja jumped into the center of the ring to talk to the practor. The man nodded then said something back, but the other just repeated whatever it was he had said then jumped away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, one of our contestants has yet to show up. So we will be progressing on to the next match."

I smiled and got ready for my match, but then my opponent Kankuro said.

"Practor I withdraw!" My eyes narrowed and I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? I trained a whole freaking mouth for this! And you're going to just drop out? Oh no you aren't!" With that I threw him over the edge and into the stadium. Temari looked at me like I was half-mad, but I ignored her and turned to Gaara and Naruto then smiled. "Wish me luck guys."

Then I jumped too. The landing wasn't too smooth, but I could deal with a little pain. I walked head high over to the practor and Kankuro limped. The whole time he glared at me. The practor watched with raised brows.

"Kankuro...do you still not want to fight?"

"I am the first born son of the Kazakage..." He growled. "I will not let this civilian girl who calls herself a princess go unpunished." I growled at the last remark, but I was glad he'd be willing to fight.

"BEGIN!" I jumped back and he let his puppet out, just as I'd thought. Sasori and I had a carefully laid out plan for this.

"Just because you're my brother's friend, don't think I won't hesitate to kill. I come from a long line of warriors."

His creepy little puppet lunged at me. I did a quick cartwheel, as two needles hit where I was previously standing. But they didn't stop there, they kept coming.

I continued to jump and flip out of the weapons range and then the puppet got too close. Its left hand became a sword and I withdrew my katana. The puppets arm went limp and the chakra string detached itself.

Kankuro looked at me in shock and pulled back his puppet. "What in hell?!" I swung the blade up and got ready to attack again.

"How? It's a chakra string they _can't _be broken." He gasped. I looked at the roof over the two Kage's, Sasori gave me a smile along with the rest of my family.

"Family secret, sorry," I jumped again and started to cut off the chakra strings one by one. Kankuro started pulling his puppet around to save to from being destroyed. Then when he least expected it, I swung at him with the blade.

He tumbled backwards and I planted my foot on his chest and the sword at his throat. I knew it could hurt him, but he didn't know that.

"Say you give." I growled. Kankuro smiled and his body started melting away into sand. I heard a dark chuckle behind me and I turned. Only to meet his fully recovered puppet, weapons ready.

The poisonous sword stabbed through my side and then I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I sat in the cover of the tree leaves. I'd just barely escaped that sword. The cut on my side was bleeding poison and blood. I had no choice but to try and remove it. Laying a hand on my bleeding side green chakra glowed and the cut started to come together.

"There you are!" I heard him yelled. In an instant a few thousand weapons flew at me. I leaped from my hiding spot. Sure I could have used my Push and Pull technique, then have everyone know my power?

Before I could settle on the ground more weapons flew at me. I jumped again but tripped. Two kunai knives drug into my side and a needle impaled my arm. I groaned in pain.

"Hm, is that all you got? Weakling," I sifted to a sitting position and glared at the ground.

**_Sakura...let me help._**

_You can't help! You are me!_

**_No. I'm not I'm your Inner Demon. I control half your fighting skills and your Rinnegan. Just do as I say and I'll explain later. _**I nodded and my Inner smiled devilishly. **_Say Tanuki Neiri No Jutsu! The Art of playing Possum! Release Sakura Te Hime._**

"Okay," I put my hands together and Kankuro lunged forward to finish me off. "Tanuki Neiri No Jutsu! The Art of Playing Possum! Release Sakura Te Hime!" I yelled.

Suddenly everything went black and I saw a ghost-like thing -my Inner- leave my body and stand in between me and Kankuro.

In my opinion she was prettier than me -although she was me. Her hair, pink, reached past her waist and her eyes were an enchanting emerald green. She wore a white kimono with a pink dragon snaking around her body.

She stood in a formal stance. Two finger at her noise and the other holding the skirt of her kimono so she could run.

"Thank you Sakura. I'll take it from here." Then my vision went blank.

**~x~Naruto~x~**

This suspense was killing me. All Sakura was doing was sitting on the ground and the rest of her face was blank; like she was sleeping.

Meanwhile Kankuro was running his puppet around trying to hit something that wasn't there. The practor then shouted. "What are you doing!?"

He growled. "I'm trying to hit whatever the hell that girl summoned! Can't you see it!?" He swung his puppet at open air again, and then he screamed. He fell back and didn't move.

Then I could see it -only just for a moment- it was a girl; her body made completely up of chakra. She looked exactly like Sakura only her hair reached her waist. There was something about her, in her face that looked like Sakura's; she had a deadly aura to her.

Then she jumped and landed back in Sakura's body.

_Did....Did Sakura have an Inner Demon too?_

**~x~Sakura~x~**

I felt my strength return to me and the grogginess wore off.

**_Thank you for releasing me. _**My Inner said before falling back.

The practor walked up to me and I stood; shaky, but okay. I put my hands on my scrapped up knees and breathed.

"What happened...?" I huffed.

"You summoned something. What was it? "

"Wish I knew."

"Alright… AND THE WINNER IS SAKURA KUROSU!!!!!!!!" The crowd went wild and I smiled and waved.

Kisame and Hidan were screaming at the top of their lungs and Tobi and Deidara were dancing like idiots. Then my parents; whose faces were emotionless

I shrugged and Naruto jumped down from the balcony to hug me to death.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

I watched the leaves that had swarmed around two figures fall away. Then Sasuke and Kakashi were reviled.

"There you are." The practor said. "You made it just in the nick of time."

* * *

**Tadadadad!**

**Okay I was seriously debating whether I should have Sakura's Inner come into the fight or not and this is what I got!**


	13. Chapter 13: Battle of Demon Carriers

**~x~Sakura~x~**

I loud explosion reached my ears and I jumped, Tobi put an arm around me –keeping me from falling off the roof.

"The village is under attack." I heard my mother say. "Orochimaru; I think he's after Sasuke."

"Alright we're moving out. Kisame, Tobi take Sakura and meet us at the Village boarder." My father started to bark orders and the others did as they were told.

Tobi shifted his hold on me and leaped off the roof to another one and I found my footing afterward. I looked sideways and caught sight of Orochimaru and the Third Hokage fighting. A wall of purple chakra surrounded them and ANBUs watched the display.

I saw Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikamaru fighting off Sound ninja in the stands. Then I saw Sasuke make a mad dash after Gaara and his siblings. My eyes narrowed.

"Be safe..." I whispered. Orochimaru turned his head to me and smiled. His unkind eyes sent a shiver down my spine.

**~x~Orochimaru~x~**

I caught sight of Pein and Konan's daughter -their little cherry blossom- being escorted off by two other Akatsuki members.

I smirked. I had to kidnap her very observant bodyguard in order to get this far. He was probably dying somewhere in the forest.

They were so protective of her. I was surprised they let her off her leash so she may become a real ninja. I have to admit she was strong; she had inherited Konan's will power and stubbornness, and Pein's chakra control and kekkei genkai. I could tell by the piercings that she was just learning to wield the Rinngan.

Her fight had been a well matched; she'd beaten the Kazakage's eldest son and summoned an odd looking creature. Also she had removed the poison from his weapons.

At the moment I was debating on which Genin I should take from my once home.

The Sharingan, my cursed seal marked, Sasuke. Or the Rinngan, the Akatsuki born, Sakura. Both were skilled and they leaned on each other for support and were a few of the best in the Genin ranks.

_Maybe both. Yes, I'll take both._

I turned to my old master and smiled. "Sensei, I'm surprised you haven't realized..." The old man's face grew questioning. "You have a traitor in you mix."

"Sasuke Uchiha is not you're yet, Orochimaru."

"No, I mean Sakura Kurosu." His eyes grew wide. "She is the only child of the Akatsuki leader, Lord Pain. She's a Rinngan wielder and the Akatsuki's hime."

"What...why are you telling me this? If I am not going to live?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Just my last string of loyalty to you and she is not yet old enough for me to take!" With that I attacked.

**~x~Sakura~x~**

I was free falling out of the trees. The wind picked up and rushed past me, leafs were caught in my hair and my knees were cut. Everything happened in slow motion then I turned and landed on the tree branch.

"C'mon you slow poke!" I yelled back. Tobi was only a few paces behind me and Kisame still went at an old man's pace.

"Tobi thinks Sakura-hime is being too aggressive and should slow down." I signed then nodded.

"Alright, but you said you sensed Itachi's chakra around here somewhere right?" Tobi nodded. Kisame landed on the branch next to us.

"Sakura-hime, you've got to see this! The Kyuubi container and the Shukaku container are going at it!" Kisame laughed.

"The Kyuubi container? The Nine Tails?" I asked. "Who is it?"

All I knew about the tailed beasts is that my parents collected them and killed them off to harvest their chakra. When in doing so it killed the 'containers' or the people who were possessed by them.

"Pshhh! Like you don't know. It's that blond kid; the one who is on your cell." Kisame laughed again.

As far as I knew the Kyuubi was next on our hit list. I choked on my air and tears welled up in my eyes.

"We're going after Naruto?" I gasped.

"Yes, Sakura-hime we are. Your parents and the rest of us just recently found out that Naruto was your friend."

"We...we got to stop that fight! They'll kill each other!" I yelled.

"Yeah, that would be an inconvenience to the plans." Kisame looked at my death glare. "And you'd be in a serious state of depression."

"Okay, Tobi come with me. Kisame, get Itachi." Before Kisame could question my orders I took off with Tobi.

Once a good distance again Tobi started talking. Not in his Tobi voice, that was so light and bubbly. In his Madara voice, commanding and Uchiha.

"Sakura, the only reason I'm coming along with you is that we need both of those demons." I snorted and gave him a wry look. "And your one of my closest friends and you cannot be hurt on my account."

"And because you looooooove me." I jumping on another branch then taking off again.

"Well, you do have that affect on Uchiha's." He muttered.

We reached Naruto's and Gaara's battle field in time to see a giant toad take a hit then fall back, Naruto sat on his head. Sasuke sat on a tree branch not too far away, with a ninja dog watching the whole scene. His curse mark was awakened again.

"Madara," I leaned closer to him. "Take care of my body. I'm going to summon my Inner demon too."

_Hey you in there?_

**_I'm always here. It's still the same me. We're the same._**

_So you see what's happening?_

**_And I know your thoughts. I like your plan but it's divided. Whom am I to go to? Sasuke or Naruto?_**

_Sas-Naruto! Go to Naruto and help him!_

**_Your heart is divided Sakura. Now that you, that we know Naruto is a container you are...afraid?_**

I went silent for a moment. Naruto was my friend long before I knew what he was. Was I afraid? Maybe a little, but Naruto was Naruto and that was that!

**_That's my girl. Now release me._**

"As you wish," I smiled and brought my hands together again. I had caught Sasuke attention and he looked a bit startled at my sudden appearance.

"Sakura get out of here!" He yelled I paid him no mind.

"Tanuki Neir no Jutsu! The Art of Playing Possum! Release Sakura Te Hime!" My body went limp and my Inner left my body once more. She hovered in the air for a moment and watched the fight.

"It always seems so hazed through your eyes, Sakura.

"Protect him..." I whispered. Madara held me bridal style and cradled my head.

"I'll do my best." And like that she was gone again flying through the air to save Naruto.

**~x~Naruto~x~**

I felt a shiver go you my spine and I turned to see Sakura standing on the giant toad with me.

"S-Saku-" She cut me off.

"Sakura-hime is my carrier, yes. She sent me to protect you, Naruto-san. The Kyuubi demon within you is strong, but the Sand spirit is fierce." Sakura's demon stood beside me and kept her emotionless gaze on Gaara.

"You don't look like a demon."

"I was a simple fragment of her imagination at one time, but once she gave me some of her chakra and was able to take on a life of my own. I betrayed her and I'm willing to do anything to win back her trust. She made me; she can destroy me just as easily. I just recently made my presents to her known."

"Oh," She reached an arm out towards me and it filled with green, blue, and pink chakra. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm giving you some of our chakra." Her hand lay on my shoulder and I felt her power flood through me. Kyuubi smiled and relished the feeling, his back ached and he smiled with his teeth.

**_Let's do this!_** He growled.

"Where is Sakura?" I asked. "If she summons you she goes limp right?" I asked in panic. Kyuubi growled and waited for the other demon to answer so he could fight.

"Tobi-san is watching our body at the moment. Sakura-hime is in capable hands. He's coming!"

**~x~Sakura~x~**

I felt my Inner drift back into me; her presence was weak and worn. I found that the longer she's gone the more out of it I feel afterwards.

**_The boy is beaten, but alive. Gaara's siblings have taken him away. Sasuke is getting Naruto back to the village and Madara has carried us to the Akatsuki's meeting place. Your father will not be angry. He is proud._**

_Good...let's sleep. I'm tired. The Chuunin exams...running...this fight..._

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

The Hokage's funeral was held two days later.

My father and mother were proud that I saved two containers; but a little cross that I disobeyed them. Itachi was back with us and he is doing well, he went back to the Rain Village and Tobi is keeping an eye on my currently.

Naruto and I are both sad about the Hokage's death and Gaara's betraying us. But we were told that it was under the Kazakage's orders and the Kazakage was dead and Orochimaru had pretended to be him. So we're all just going to pin the blame on snake-man and say our sorries.

I stifled my cry and placed a white rose on the table and bowed to his picture. These tears weren't fake, I knew that much. The Hokage was nice to me when I first came to Konoha; he took me into his village without question and accepted me. Not to mention walked me to the Academy on my first day.

As we walked from the funeral set up I caught sight of that old perv talking to the blond woman I saw at the hot springs. Naruto and I walked forward to investigate.

"Pervy Saga! What are you doing here?" Naruto called.

The man's face looked tired and when he caught sight of me he took a large step back.

"Naruto...I'll buy you some ramen if you come with me. I got to tell you something." He turned back to the woman, Tsunade, was her name. "Nice seeing you again, Tsunade.

"Likewise, Jiraiya." She muttered. I noticed a woman standing behind her. She was short and skinny. With dark hair, dark eyes, a dark kimono, and a small pink pig in her arms.

Once he and Naruto walked away Tsunade turned to me.

"It looks like you have no trainer now. Kakashi is busy with Uchiha and Naruto is with Jiraiya." I nodded and she walked toward me.

Her long blond hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she wore a mini kimono as a shirt, which was very lousy done to show off her large chest. A necklace, with a light blue gem hung around her neck. Then she wore a jacket over the shirt and the symbol on the back said 'betting'. Then she wore regular dark blue pants. What I like most about her outfit was the two inch ninja heels she wore.

"I am Tsunade, one of the Three Great Ninja of Konoha." I nodded, I had heard of her. "I saw how you beat my teammate, Jiraiya, the other week and I think you have great potential if you had the proper training. I wanted to know if you'd let me train you."

I was in a state of shock for a moment. She was so....blunt, to the point. I could work with her.

"Yes, I'd very much like that, Tsunade-sama." The dark woman giggled and the pig made a laughing sound too.

"You don't know what you just got yourself into little girl." She said Tsunade glared at her. "I was trained by her and I know firsthand. My name is Shizune."

"Nice to meet you,"

"We'll start training tomorrow. Tell your parents you'll be leaving the village for a few weeks. I need to get as far away from here as possible. We meet at the gate in five hours. Say you goodbyes."

"Um, Hai!" I said. She turned and started walking away. "Tsunade-sama!" I called, she turned. "Thank you!"

I took off down the stairs and to my apartment to tell Tobi.


	14. Chapter 14: The Fifth Hokage

**~x~Sakura~x~**

I looked at the window of our hotel room. I have to say Tsunade-sensei had picked the best hotel out of the lot, but this was a pleasure town. Hookers, drunks, and gamblers roamed the streets twenty-four seven.

Tsunade said it was the best place for a ninja to stay, you won't be disturbed. Shizune and her had given me the extra room and decided to share the other.

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't taken the news on my leaving well. They'd complained and said they had a present for me that was meant for my birthday. Out of anger and sadness they'd given me the gift. Naruto's half was a thick, black choker that sort of resembled a dog collar. And Sasuke's half was a smooth gold medallion, with the engraved symbol 'hime' on it. I'd teared up and hugged them both, giving Sasuke a swift peck on the cheek.

I wore the necklace all the time; tapping at the gold medallion whenever my thoughts wandered back to them. Then I remember my promise to come back stronger, that only made me think of my fight with Tsunade....

**~x~Flashback~x~**

I huffed and started at my latest work. Three newly knocked down trees, two craters, and a small rip in my sensei's jacket sleeve.

"Not bad. You're strong. Who trained you before?" Tsunade asked. I shrugged.

"Everyone in my clan, they try to stay on my father's good side. Master Sasori was the hardest of my trainers, he was told to make me strong and he treated me like any other Genin who came to him. No breaks, no meals, I work until my chakra is gone."

Tsunade nodded. "Smart man, but you where raised around such harsh conditions, you never learned the way of the kunoichi, the female ninja." I raised an eyebrow and Tsunade nodded. "I know it sounds weird but it helps. I didn't take the class and I always blew my cover on a mission. So I will teach you what I know from my experience." I nodded.

**~x~End of Flashback~x~**

Tsunade said I had the makes to be a great ninja someday, but as a kunoichi I failed miserably. She also said I needed to work on my appearance a bit more. My hair was just something I could deal with so I chopped it all off, again. It was back to shoulder length and a lot easier to take care of.

It had been a week since we've been gone and we moved to three different towns. Each time I could sense the memorable chakra of Naruto and the Pervy Saga coming toward us.

Tsunade said they were after her.

Shizune entered my room and smiled. "Morning Sakura-san. Sleep well?" I yawned.

"Well, I went to bed a seven and rose at six; to do my hair and I didn't sleep in my clothes from the day before. So yes, Shizune I slept well." She smirked and joined my side at the window.

"Your nails look better. Not bitten, nicely painted." I glanced at my red nails. My mother would flip if she saw me now, and my father would be begging for his little Tomboy Princess back.

"Well training with Lady Tsunade is something I never thought would happen. And if she did I expect to learn how to kill people not work on my hygiene."

"Hn, well Tsunade is debating whether to send you back home or not. Naruto and Jiraiya are on our tails again and Tsunade doesn't want to be found."

"Why?" I asked.

"There looking for a new Hokage, so I hear, and Jiraiya refused, so Tsunade-sama is the only legendary Sanin left."

"I wish she would say yes. She'd be a great Hokage." I tear welled up in my eye. "Lord Third was so nice. And the horrible snake-man killed him." I hissed.

"Snake-man?" Shizune asked.

"Orochimaru...he's after my teammate, the one with the Shadigan...and maybe me."

"Why you?" I shrugged and turned my attention back to the castle view. It where we planned ongoing today.

"Well to him I am a cockroach...I just won't die. When we first met he only managed to throw a knife at me and scar my face." I stood and walked over to my closet. "He has some bad blood with my parents...let's leave it at that."

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Orochimaru..." My mentor hissed. The dirt of the destroyed palace cleared.

"Ha, found you." The snake-man looked down at me and smiled. "Oh look Kabuto it's the Princess of the Rain Village." I snarled at him and he smiled. "How is Sasuke doing? Well? I bet the seal isn't working to well is it?"

I got ready to leap at him, but Tsunade put her hand on my shoulder.

"Stand down Sakura, Shizune. Orochimaru, don't antagonize my protégé."

"Protégé, eh?" Snake-man smiled and stepped closer. "It seems each of us Sanin have chosen a Genin for our successor. Me, Sasuke Uchiha. You, this little thorn in my side. And Jiraiya the Kyuubi container."

That did it. I made a fist and green chakra glowed in it.

"Don't. Call. Naruto. A container. You snake." Orochimaru tilted his head and smiled.

"I see your Rinnegan is evolving. The chakra piercing tells all." I growled. "Hn, so much like her mother; those pretty eyes."

"Orochimaru you mess with my protégé you mess with me." Orochimaru turned his attention back to my sensei.

"I have a proposition for you Tsunade; I need you to heal my arms." My eyes landed on the bandages over his arms. That's right; the Third Hokage had taken them. Orochimaru couldn't defend himself now, I smiled.

"Why would I?" Tsunade asked, her noise wrinkled her beautiful face turned lethal. Shizune looked equally as dark. "If your arms are bothering you, my dear friend, than I shall put you out of your misery."

Shizune's stance shifted and she reached for a hided weapon. I moved out of Tsunade's way and pulled out a kunai.

"Tsunade," Kabuto spoke. Tsunade turned her glare on Kabuto and then she started counting.

"5."

"We have something you may-"

"4"

"Please listen-"

"3"

"Get ready to fight." I warned the enemy.

"2....1-" Orochimaru cut her off.

"I can bring back your brother and your lover...." He waited for his words to sink in. "With a forbidden jutsu I found."

Tsunade went still. She just stared at Orochimaru. "Tsunade-sama...?" Tsunade looked at Orochimaru's arms. I did too. It was a easy fix, for her at least, she could do it. "Tsunade-sama...don't. Not him, don't heal his arms. He'll destroy Konaha and my clan!"

"Sakura..." Tsunade's harsh voice scared me. I recoiled and looked helplessly at Shizune. "Don't either of you use that tone with me."

"I'll give you a few days to sit on it...don't try and leave. We're always watching." Kabuto said.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

We all sat around a wooden table. I glared at Tsunade over my tea glass and Shizune only took small bits of her food. It was a quiet dinner, despite Tsunade's current demand for more sake from the waiter.

"Hey mister, another!" She called, raising her hand. Shizune pulled her hand down arm.

"Lady Tsunade I believe you've had enough." Her tone held laughter. I smirked at Tsunade's face. No doubt she'd be sorry in the morning and screaming at the birds to shut their beaks.

I was about to speak but then I heard someone shout. "There you are!" I turned in the booth and spotted Jiraiya and Naruto walking into the restaurant.

Naruto looked worn, but his eyes widened when he saw me and Tsunade.

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" She hissed. I giggled and Naruto sat next to me. Jiraiya pulled up a chair and sat next to Tsunade.

"Looking for you of course." Her eyes darted to Naruto.

"Who's the brat?"

"My pupil Naruto." Tsunade shot me a glance. I nodded and sipped my tea. She looked back at Naruto and studied him, then smirked.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Training and waiting for Tsunade-sama to apologize!" I growled the last part. Tsunade stood from her chair. It scraped the ground and toppled backwards as she hovered over me.

"Sorry..." I muttered under my breath.

"Tsunade, do you mind if I cut to the chase? It's been a rather long day." Jiraiya said. Tsunade nodded. "The Hidden Leaf Village wants you to accept the title of Fifth Hokage."

Naruto chocked on his drink and I patted his back. Tsunade was in a state of shock.

"Naruto, breath," I commanded. Naruto's coughing fit slowed and he took another drink, waiting for Tsunade's answer.

"No.... Lord Third died in vain...trying to protect the village. He was a geezer, trying to act youthful of course he's going to croak." Naruto stood from his chair and I kept him sitting. "Besides being a Kage is a joke, only a fool would take it."

"Tsunade-sama...!" I stood from my chair. "My father is a Kage…He is no fool." Tsunade's brown eyes flared at my tense tone.

"Outside," Naruto said. We all looked at him. "Don't make fun of Sakura. Outside, you old lady!" He yelled. Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and through him. He flew out of the restaurant, through the wall.

"Naruto!" I cried. I jumped and ran out to him. He had made a face plant in the dirt. I helped him sit up.

"Ow..." He clutched his broken noises. The blood ran down his face and into his hands. I ripped the sleeve of my shirt and held it out to him.

"You've got to stop doing this." I laughed.

I could sense Itachi and Kisame nearby. They walked our display from afar. My eyes narrowed at the darkness and I shifted so they couldn't see Naruto's face.

"Sakura, stand aside, I'm going to teach this punk a lesson." I saw Tsunade removed her jacket and hand it off to Shizune.

"Sakura I'm fine," Naruto said. "If I can survive a couple of Akatsuki then I can survive a Sanin, okay?"

_Did he just...?_

**_He did! Pein has started to send out the Akatsuki for Naruto!_**

_Karma?_

**_I think so..._**

"The Akatsuki? Naruto..." I forced him to look at me. Then I whispered. "Are they after Kyuubi?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"How did you-?" I cut him off.

"Forget it. Just try not to let my sensei kill you." I smiled. Naruto stood to fight and I moved out of the way. For now he wouldn't ask questions, but as the days would go on Naruto is going to and I will have to lie.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

"THE FIFTH HOKAGE!?" Naruto shrieked. "What did I miss when I was knocked out?"

The last three days have been hell.

Fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto took a lot more than we expected. If anything we only weakened him more and that white haired boy, Kabuto, healed too fast for Naruto's rasengan to take a full affect. But Kabuto was toast and I think we may have permanently messed up his nervous system.

Although during the fight I felt close to useless. Orochimaru had smacked me around and Tsunade stepped in to save me. All I did was help heal Naruto and Jiraiya.

Itachi and Kisame have been on my back about Naruto being the Kyuubi container and I have been throwing punches and fits whenever they bring it up. Then I asked what they done to Naruto.

They said they were simply going to kidnap him, but Sasuke showed up and Itachi was forced to fight him. In doing so he almost killed him. I had been so worried about Sasuke I didn't even think about hurting Itachi, then again he's the stronger of the two brothers and I wanted to keep my life. Sasuke would be fine and Tsunade would have him feeling better in no time.

She had also given Naruto her necklace. It belonged to her grandfather, the First Hokage. Then she has accepted the title Hokage. She was amazing.

We started back to the Leaf Village an hour later. Naruto and I either fighting or racing all the way and Tsunade and Jiraiya laughed when we did. It was an elderly person thing I guess.

"The way I see it," Jiraiya said pulling Naruto away from me. "Either of these little pups could be Hokage someday."

Tsunade yanked me back before I could go after Naruto. "Watch it Jiraiya, I'm not dead yet."

I stiffened when they started to speak of our future. They said it so carelessly. When I still felt undecided on where I wanted to spend next year. But my future? When I am actually old enough to become a Kage?

I didn't even know if I could take over the Rain Village when my father was gone.

* * *

**Very long Chapter...happy?**

**Just so you know the next Chapter is going to have big Sasuke/Sakura moments, but it is not affected by the poll I have up...just part of my evil plan.**


	15. Chapter 15: Fairytales and Broken Hearts

QueenVamp- Hi, I am really not feel to good about myself today...  
1.) I spelled Hokage wrong in the last chapter  
2.) I make waaaaay too many spelling mistakes.  
3.) Someone said Sakura was too perfect of a character and I was bending a few characters personalities too much.

Well this is my story I'll do what I want...

At the beginning Sasuke is OCC! Keep in mind I warned you!

**I have a small note for a few reviewers at the end of the story! Please read it.**

* * *

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~Pein~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

I sensed Kisame's presence and smirked. He entered my office with a high head and walked to the center of the room. I folded my hands on my desk and did my best not to jump over it and chock the shark-man.

"What is it? You fail to bring me the Kyuubi and now you dare to show your face, before I can calm down?" I asked. Kisame's light blue face was a stone, he smiled.

Konan shut the book she was reading and turned her attention to the two of us. My silver eyes reflected in Kisame's black ones and it started to rain harder outside. Kisame payed that no mind and then he spoke.

"Sakura-hime is back in the village, Leader-sama." That was nothing new, then Kisame smiled wider and spoke again. "The moment she got there she sprinted towards the hospital to check on Sasuke Uchiha. I think the princess has a crush."

Konan bit her bottom lip and I made my face a blank sheet of paper, no emotion. After awhile Konan said. "This isn't good."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked finally. Kisame nodded. "Itachi's younger brother?" Kisame nodded again. "He is on her team."

"Pein..." Konan grew worried at the silence. I stared off into space.

When did she start growing up? It feels like yesterday that she was born and Konan and I brought her to the Rain Village. Now she has a crush on her teammate? Oh no, that's not gonna fly.

"I'm going to Konaha, I want to visit her." I announced.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~Sakura~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

We brought Tsunade-sama to the Hidden Leaf Village a few days ago and already she's making the village a better place.

Sasuke and Kakashi are better, but are still bedridden for the next few days. Lee had his check up this morning and I'm anxious to hear how he's doing.

When Sasuke woke up yesterday I pretty much jumped him. I threw my arms around his neck and I cried and Tsunade had to drag Naruto out of the room so we could have a moment. Sasuke slung one arm around my shoulder and smiled. Actually smiled. Then he kissed my forehead.

I still blush whenever I think about it.

I was happy and no one could take that from me.

For the first time in weeks I didn't worry about the Akatsuki or Konaha or training or anything else. I was living in the moment and enjoying every second of it. But then a carrier pigeon landed outside my apartment window and it held a letter that was summoning me to the Hokage's office. My stomach had turned.

_What if they found out about me and the Akatsuki?_

**_You worry too much Sakura-hime._**

_Inner your getting on my nerves._

**_Sorry..._**

I entered the circular office and my eyes widened. All the Juunin I knew were in the room. Tsunade sat behind a large desk. Hands folded under her chin and she smiled devilishly. Shizune held Tonton in her arms and smiled too.

"Um, what's going on...?" I noticed Shikamaru standing in the center of the room.

"Sakura so good to see you. Come forward." Tsunade said with a motion of her hand. I raised my eyebrows. She never talked like that unless she had a big secret. I stood next to Shikamaru and noticed he looked almost as confused as me.

I ran my fingers through my now shortened hair. I wish it was longer again, when I was nervous like this it helped to twirl it.

The stupid bird had caught me on my way out to visit Sasuke in the hospital. I wasn't dressed for a meeting, I was dressed for a date (Well we weren't exactly going out, but you know what I mean). A red tank top with a V neck, a fishnet top underneath and a black mini skirt with fishnet stockings that stopped above my knee and two inch ninja heels.

"Shikamaru, Sakura. Since the attack on the village we had decided that no one will pass this years Chuunin exams. But the Third Hokage had high hopes in the both of you and we are proud to present you with the title of Chuunin."

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~Sasuke~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Naruto had gotten stronger and he still is. He summoned that large toad and then he defeated the Kazakage's young son who is possessed with a Sand demon.

Sakura improves too. With her mysterious background and her talents. She helped us fly through the Chuunin exams. Also she helped Naruto defeat that Sand demon. Then there's all that stuff she knows about my brother that she still won't tell me. I'll say it, I like her. But she's can be so full of mystery sometimes that it makes my head hurt.

Then I look back on what I learned. Chidori. And I didn't even get the chance to use it on my brother. He had kicked me around like there was no tomorrow, then he escaped and I find myself here.

Sakura and Naruto had brought back a new Hokage and both of them become more skilled.

My mind begins to wander back to Orochimaru. He had promised power and revenge on my brother. That's why he gave me this mark. Sakura and Kakashi are worried about it, which I don't understand. They seem to know the danger of it more than I do.

I hear footsteps outside and I freeze. One set of them is light and the other is a running pace. Sakura and Naruto.

My fists clench. I don't want to see either of them right now.

The door opens and Naruto walks in, grinning like an idiot. "Drum roll please." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Naruto recoils at my sharp tone.

"Just something," He laughed. "Presenting the newest Chuunin of Konaha! Sakura Kurosu!" He yelled. The door opens again and Sakura steps in. She looked a bit embarrassed and he attention is on Naruto.

"Shhh! Naruto we're in a hospital!" She snapped, although she laughs along with him.

My eyes widen at the new forest green Chuunin vest she wore, unzipped so people could see the red tank top underneath. Sakura smiled at me and Naruto prances over to my bedside.

"Sasuke...your not mad that I made Chuunin before you are you?" Sakura asked, her smile is gone her face holds worry. I was about to say yes, but Naruto, the dope, answered for me.

"Of course he's not! We're proud, although I am the better ninja." Naruto adds in a whisper. Sakura smiles again. "We should go out and celebrate. Grab Master Kakashi, Iruka-sensei, bust Sasuke out of the hospital and go out for ramen!"

"We always go for ramen." Sakura said. As they start talking up plans I feel myself falling into the background.

Then she made Chuunin before me...

I shoot the death glare at Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you staring at us like that?" Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes widen and she takes a step back. The curse mark starts to burn and I grow more irritated. Plus Naruto is looking at me funny. "Naruto, I want you to fight me."

"Wh-what? You still recovering. What are you talking about?" I growl.

"Shut up and fight me!!" My eyes turn red and shock is written across their faces. "You think you saved me? I don't care if she's the Fifth Hokage...you shouldn't have let her."

"What?!" Naruto growls. I stand from my bed and square my shoulders.

"Sasuke stop...Naruto say something!" Sakura begs from the sidelines. Naruto smiles.

"The timing couldn't be better! I wanna fight you too..."

"Cut it out you two. Please, let's not fight." I ignore her and walk out of the hospital room, Naruto fallows and so does Sakura. "You guys are crazy! Don't do this."

Sakura's eyes are set on the curse mark. I, again, ignore her and soon we all stand on the hospital roof. Naruto starts laughing and says he's excited to finally beat me.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~Sakura~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Naruto and Sasuke charge at each other. Naruto with the Rasegan, Sasuke with the Chidori.

"STOP!" I yelled. I ran forward standing between both of them. "Both of you! Your friends! You shouldn't fight like this!"

Suddenly the lightening crack of Sasuke's Rasegan stopped. I opened my eyes just into time to see Naruto and Sasuke go crashing into a water tower. Kakashi had thrown them.

Naruto's Rasegan busted the metal water tower and water started to spray out. Sasuke's Chidori had gotten his arm stuck in it and when he yanked his arm out and water started to gush out.

Sasuke's eye darted towards Naruto water tower and smiled. He was proud that his attack had gone more damage. Kakashi tsked and then appeard on top of the water tower.

"Sasuke...what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke gives him the death glare. "That Chidori wasn't the size you'd aim at a friend and commerade...where you actually trying to kill Naruto?" I gasped in shock and Sasuke shot his glare towards me.

His face twisted in disgust and then he spoke. "And to answer your question...yes it does both me you made Chuunin before me." He looked behind him and flipped over the chain link fence and down to the alley below.

I bit my lip and Kakashi sighed again. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll talk to him." I smiled and he jumps after Sasuke.

Naruto stood and walked towards me, he looked upset. "Sakura..." He began. "Don't get in my way."

My face fell and Naruto frowned too. "Naruto...remember at the Chuunin exams Sasuke had that weird mark on his neck? That's not just a mark, it's a...curse mark."

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

I had spilled my guts. I told Naruto everything, about Sasuke's mark at least. And what Orochimaru did to my family. Naruto had nodded and encouraged me to continue every time I had stopped.

"That old snake-man," He muttered. "Don't worry Lord Third took his arms, he won't be able to do anything to us now." I smiled. For some reason just spilling my guts to Naruto made me feel better. He'd make jokes and help me laugh my way through it.

"Thanks Naruto." I looked up at the late night sky and sighed. "Where did the day go?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's dark out. You want me to walk you home?" I shook my head and stood. Putting my hands on my hips.

"Na, I'm a big, bad Chuunin now." Naruto smiled and we went our separate ways.

I looked up at the sky as I walked down the street. Itachi had been feeling a little out of it and decided to stay at my apartment today and Kisame had disappeared somewhere. I had the streets to myself. It was a powerful feeling.

It was a warm night. All the stars where out and it was a full moon night. Crickets chirped and I heard a distant dog howl. That's when I sensed strong chakra. I looked up and saw four shadowed figures appeared in front of the moon. I gasped and took cover in an alley as they landed on a roof top.

"You think Uchiha will come?" I heard a female voice ask.

"Are you kidding? We beat him good, made him feel useless. Of course, he'll come to Lord Orochimaru." Then the were off again, moving towards the gate.

_I've got to find Sasuke._

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Sasuke..." I whispered. His apartment was empty and I found the picture of team 7, face down on his desk. Tears were welling up in my eyes, then I heard the door behind me open.

"So my little brother is leaving?" I whirled around to find Itachi leaning in the doorway. Something told me he wasn't here to comfort.

"Itachi..." He moved forward and looked at the picture in my hands.

"Orochimaru will make use of him, take over his body like he tried to do to me. It's sad though. He's actually so weak that he needs the snake's help." I turned to Itachi, his red eyes watched me.

"He's not gone yet." I turned and ran out of the apartment and on to the streets.

_He's not gone yet! I can still save him!_

**_Sakura-hime...this is his own free will._**

_He isn't thinking strait! He's mad at me and Naruto_. I worked my legs to move faster and my Inner shook her head, but said no more.

I stopped once I had gotten to the gate. Sasuke was no where in sight.

Was I too late?

"Sakura?" I turned and saw Sasuke. I almost shrieked in delight. Then I saw that he still wasn't wearing his headband and there was a backpack on his shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

I straitened up and tried to keep my voice even. "I'm going to stop you. Sasuke...your not leaving." Sasuke's expression turned dark and mocking. "I'll fight you if I have to."

Sasuke'sfrown stayed in tact and he walked forward, until there was only about an inch of space between us. My breathing went rigged and he put his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. After some time he spoke.

"Sakura," He hesitated. "Will you come with me?" I gasped and took a step back. For a moment I saw something in Sasuke's eyes: hurt? But then it was gone. I searched his face and saw that he joking either. My hands formed a cage around the gold medallion he had given me and I gulped. Tears begged to fall. It reminded me of something my mother said, "Only let the one you love see you cry."

"No...no I'm not leaving this village." I said, tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Lord Orochimaru," Sasuke started and my eyes narrowed. "Can give us both power. He is weak, and once we learn from him we could take over and we can rule the Sound." Sasuke offered.

In an odd way that sounded like a fairytale. The princess and prince run away together, forget everything, and find a magical castle to rule over.

But this wasn't a fairytale, this was life. The world of ninjas. No princesses or princes could run away without a hunter-nin on their tail to drag them back the next morning. Also I highly doubt they'd drag us back alive, if we were caught.

"Why me?" I asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I like you, Sakura. I kissed you didn't I?" I bit my lip and cut off another hiccup from my tears.

"If you like me then you'd stay..." I whispered. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something then stopped. His eyes closed.

"Is that your final answer?" I didn't answer and he smiled. "Then I can't have you stopping me. Sorry Sakura." Before I could react Sasuke's eyes opened and I found myself lost in his red Sharingan.

The ground beneath me opened up and I fell into darkness.

I was locked in a genjutsu and Sasuke was getting farther away every moment I was falling.

I had lost him.

* * *

QueenVamp- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! *Hides under a table* it was for the good of the story...I'm planning on making a sequel to it too. I'll explan in the last chapter.

Insane Vampire- We had a voted among ourselves, our parents, siblings, friends, the Anime club...and we want a Sakura x Akatsuki couple.

Sane Vampire- But their still will be some Sakura x Sasuke moments throughout the story, Sasuke HAS to make a few appearances...keep up the reviews and such, plus we like him. Now for the the letters to some loyal fans we promised.

itachimeri1989- Please don't be mad at me. It was set in stone from the beginning that Sasuke would leave. If you have any ideas for Sakura x Sasuke moments in future chapters please PM me, I'd like to hear them. I'll tell you when Sasuke is going to be in a chapter.

The Black Rose 1995- Thank you for your reviews, they put a smile on my face. ^__^

akatsuki-cloude- Hi, I'm still planning world domination! But first I will finish this story.

angel1897- Thank you for being a loyal reviewer and taking the time to deal with all my spelling mistakes and such...


	16. Chapter 16: Gone Like the Wind

QueenVamp- Its the last Chapter of the first book in my trilogy!

Insane Vampire- Thank you all so much.

Sane Vampire- Yes, thank you.

I don't really like my stories being very long. I rather just write a million of them. Sorry, be looking out for it. It will be called, 'Akatsuki's Flower'

* * *

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~Sakura~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

I stood alone in the darkness. My body seemed to levitate in mid-air and I felt so weightless. I'd been here for more than twenty-four hours. I'd cry out and scream when my nightmares would come and attack me.

I wondered if any Juunin have found my body yet?

The next nightmare came on. Fiercely. Orochimaru's snake eyes were watching me with greed and wanting. I shivered and tried to shut my eyes but all I saw was him. Then his hand reached out for me and I screamed again.

"No! No!" I cried. I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy.

"Sakura calm down." I heard a stern voice say. I stopped moving and waited. "Open your eyes." My eyes slowly opened and I met those my my sensei.

I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was in the hospital. I was wearing my fishnet T-shirt, with the black belly-button shirt underneath. My Chuunin jacket was folded on the table next to me, as was my tank top and Hidden Leaf headband.

Two Juunin I reconized from the exams were there and Kakashi too.

"Sakura what happened?" Kakashi asked, quietly. "We know Sasuke left, we just sent Naruto and the others after him. We found you at the village gate early this morning." I hung my head in shame and a new wave of tears came on.

"Sasuke left. He's going to Orochimaru, he thinks he's too weak. He wanted me to come too, but I refused and..." Tsunade nodded and put an arm around my shoulder.

"It's alright Sakura." She turned to the other Juunin bitterly. "Get out of here all of you. Go help get Uchiha back." They nodded and in a flash they were gone.

"Sensei," I whispered. Tsunade rubbed my shoulder.

"Shhh, its alright. I know you liked Sasuke and I'm sorry he chose that path. I had to deal with it too, when Orochimaru left the village. But I wasn't in love with him." She quickly added.

"No, I was weak I couldn't stop him. I didn't fight him or anything, but..." Tsunade hugged me and let me cry out my sadness.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

I woke to the sound of another familiar voice. "Sakura. Wake up."

But it wasn't Sasuke or Naruto or Tsuande. It was my father. He wasn't wearing his mask or his all black robe and he was still wearing his slashed headband. It was like he came here with a death wish.

Night had fell over Konaha and Tsunade left my room to do a little paperwork and get some sake before she returned to check up on me and a few patients.

I looked into the deep orange eyes of my father as he smoothed my hair. "Sakura...are you alright?" He asked in a worried whisper. I smiled and nodded. "I heard what happened and I was already coming to visit."

I sat up and winced at the shooting pain in my head.

"I'm fine. A little sore, but okay." I reassured him. He smiled and his piercings reflected in the moonlight.

"Kisame told me you had taken a liking to the young Uchiha. Is that true?" I frowned and removed the choker from around my neck. I looked at it as it sat in my hands, I cradled it like it was a baby bird.

My father's gaze fell to it and her tapped it with a long, pale finger. "They gave me this necklace for my birthday. Naruto gave me the band and Sasuke gave me the medallion. It says 'hime'."

I didn't meet my father's gaze as he inspected the medallion further. "Sakura..." I waited to be scolded. He kissed my forehead and I looked at his face. It was curved into a rare smile. "If that Uchiha boy just left you just to gain more power than that boy is dumber than I thought." I almost giggled, almost.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

When I woke again Naruto was in the hospital bed next to mine. I gasped in horror.

He was asleep and wrapped, almost completely in bandages. Only his eyes and mouth were showing. In his hand was a headband. Sasuke's. It was broken and blood stained, but Naruto clutched on to it. Even in his sleep.

Shikamaru sat in the chair next to him. His finger was broken and his face held worry. He wore his Chuunin jacket and kept his dark eyes on Naruto.

"Shikamaru..." I whispered. He looked but and smiled.

"Hey Sakura." He said lazily. "I see your finally awake. I had to handle that mission all by myself, so troublesome." His trying-to-be-happy voice died down once he saw my face.

"Did you get Sasuke back?" I asked. Shikamaru looked down and his face was frowning once more.

"And my very first mission was a fail. Chouji and Neji were half dead when they were found. As for Lee, Kiba and me we would be dead if the Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara didn't help us." I tear fell down my face and I looked at Naruto.

"Who...?"

"Sasuke." I bit my lip and nodded. "I'm sorry Sakura. We tried. Naruto tried harder, for you."

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~Naruto~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

I felt the the darkness start to fade and I could now move my arms.

My eyes opened and I stared at the ceiling for a moment. It was white, like everything else in the room. My eyes landed on Sakura sitting at my bedside.

Her face was axious and her eyes were wide. "Naruto? Are you okay?"

I started to sit up and she stood to help. One hand under my arm and the other on my back. Then she propped up the pillows for me and helped me lay back.

"Where am I?" I looked around the room again. Why did we always get the same hospital room?

"Tsunade-sama decided to give team 7 their own hospital room. Considering how much time we spend in the hospital." Sakura giggled and moved over to the window and unlatched it. "Its a beautiful day."

"Sakura..." She continued with her work. "I'm sorry." She froze and her hand rested on the window's ledge. "I couldn't bring Sasuke back, I told you I would." She smiled.

"When did you promise that? I was out cold the whole time." I frowned deeper.

"I was there when they carried you into the hospital. Kiba got up early, to walk Akumaru, and found you then he admittedly went and got me when the Juunin took you in."

"Oh," She whispered. Sakura walked around my bed again and sat down in her previous seat. She looked behind her and grabbed her Chuunin jacket. She undid on of the many pockets and fished around for a moment. "One of the medic nin took all your clothes and weapons you had on you even Lady Tsunade's necklace." She pulled out the light blue-green gem and dangled it in front of me. "I was able to save it."

I smiled and Sakura stood and clasped it around my neck. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." She waited for a moment. "Naruto...I know people who joined Orochimaru, not just Sasuke. The longer they stay with them the more he twists their minds and they soon become loyal to him. Its the power he gives that draws them in. Its intoxicating, really. He offered it to my family. But my father loved me and my mother too much to let us go."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I saying..." She sighed. "That I don't want you to go after him again." My eyes widened. "He could kill you next time Naruto, that why I don't want you too."

"Sakura..." I was cut off by a loud voice.

"Yo! Naruto!" I looked out the window to see Perv Saga sitting outside, on a giant toad. "I came to talk to you about....oh...I'm I intruding on something?" He smiled, purportedly and I rolled my eyes.

Sakura sighed and went to the window. "Well he's not listening to me Jiriaya. You give him a go." She turned and walked back to my bed and grabbed her jacket.

"Sakura don't go." I whispered. "Don't leave me with _him._" I gave a side glance at The old perv.

Sakura laughed. "I have work to do. And you won't be able to move off of that bed, until Lady Shizune comes in later." She side stepped and I tired to move.

She was right. Chakra ropes.

"Sa-ku-raaaaaaaa!" I whined. She didn't listen and walked out.

Jiriaya was suddenly standing in front of me, his face serious. "Naruto I have to talk to you about something serious. Its about the Akatsuki..."

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~Sakura~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

I had listened to every horrifying word Naruto told me. About how the Akatsuki were after him, the Kyuubi. Then about how he had to leave the village for a few years to become stronger.

Jiriaya had said there were too many distractions here and he needed to be able to focus.

I was going to kill that Perv next time I saw him. But there wouldn't be a next time. They were leaving in an hour and Jiriaya was all the way across the village by now.

Coward.

Naruto and I stood outside the hospital. I still had work to do and I couldn't leave. Naruto and I both agreed it would be easier that way. But that don't stop me from being upset.

"You better try and send me some type of letter so I know your alive!" I yelled. Naruto recoiled and then smiled at me.

"I'm gonna miss you." Before he could see my tears I wrapped him in a hug.

"I'll miss you too. Don't get yourself killed." I said, I bit my lip before I could cry. I pulled away from him then smiled. "And don't come back weak and useless."

Naruto was about to object, but I just smiled and winked.

"C'mon you know I'm kidding."

As I watched him go I heard Tsunade call me. I rushed back into the hospital and bowed my sorry to my sensei. If Naruto was going to get stronger I had to too. I wasn't going to be left behind. No.

I was the daughter of Pein and Konan Akatsuki, and truthfully I was damn proud of it!

* * *

There! The first book in my new series!

Just so you know I will go back and fix all my mistakes and turn the first few chapters into first person. The next book will take place in the Naruto Shippuden!


	17. Author's Note

Hello my reviewers!

This is a note saying that I'll get the new story up as soon as possible! Also some people didn't see that there was going to be a sequel, that's why I'm posting this.

Oh and someone (Sane Vampire) accidentally deleted my poll so I'd really like it if you'd vote again. Don't worry Sasuke is still up there, but I really really really *puppy eyes* want an Akatsuki couple. I narrowed it down to my two favorites. Deidara and Madara, I think with the ara's. XD

Thank you all for bearing with me through the spelling mistakes, which I will be fixing and The first chapter and second are going to be put into first person.

Thank you.


	18. Author's Note: Important!

**Alright I have decided to re-write this story and everything.**

**I was re-reading it and I thought "Yeah, Sakura is too perfect of a character" and the comedy felt a little dry. So I think I could re-write it better, but I'll keep this one up just in case.**

**And I'm giving it a new name "Between Love and Life"**

**The storyline will be shifted a bit, more Sakura X Sasuke, and more of her with her parents when she was young.**

**Summary: **

**Love and Life. Can't the two be joined harmlessly? Apparently not. I love the one who could kill me and my life lays in the hands of the enemy. That is...if they never find out my secret.**

**Good? Bad?**

**Review!**

**QueenVamp~**


	19. Author's Note: VERY Important!

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm pleased to inform you that I've finished my slightly OOC re-write of 'Red Cherry Blossom' and coversed it into 'Sakura of the Akatsuki:Red Cherry Blossom' (not a big change there). And the sequel is now in works.**

**I've changed a few things so I'd very much like it if you'd R&R (and favorite) the re-write and tell me (nicely please my ego is low at the moment) if there's something wrong with it or if you have any questions at all.**

**My fangs,**

**~QueenVamp**


End file.
